


【盾冬】泅渡

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 双黑化，架空黑帮AU





	【盾冬】泅渡

1

 

时值严冬，空气阴冷又潮湿，巴基·巴恩斯蹲坐在台阶上，兜里揣着他刚摸来的战利品：两个钱袋，一条项链，一块洒了女士香水的丝绸手帕。他八岁了，比同龄人稍瘦一些，凹陷的颧骨和脏兮兮的脖颈显示他的日子过得并不怎么舒心，不过远比这座城市里大多数流浪儿要好。他起码有个栖身的地方，有食物，还有个每天都扬言要把他卖给人贩子的混蛋导师。

他的导师回来了，巴基跳下台阶，拍拍裤腿上去迎接他。“东西。”导师用威胁的口吻说，于是巴基乖乖递上财物。“垃圾。”导师扔掉了那块手帕，揭开两个钱袋看了看，又骂了一句，“穷鬼。”

巴基悄悄吐了吐舌头。

“这个还不错，”导师眯眼打量着项链，收进口袋，然后敷衍地拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“你今晚可以吃饭了。进屋，去橱柜拿三套餐具，开一瓶酒，再把昨天我让你背的文献重复一遍，错一个我就把你卖到黑矿山去，懂我的意思吗？”

巴基点头，立刻冲进屋去，生怕慢一点就小命不保。那些烦人的字符，还有算术题，多得要命的书本，他一直不明白当一个毛贼为什么还要背东西，但他的导师从来不准他问多余的问题。

“哦对了，认识一下你的新伙伴，”导师往左挪开一点，巴基才看见他后面藏了个人，一个和自己差不多岁数的小孩，“双亲死于瘟疫，上周还是个养尊处优的大少爷，现在，啧，我只用两个铜板再加一泡尿就买下了他。好好相处，别他妈给我惹事。”

他把新来的孩子往前一推，对方一个趔趄几乎撞进巴基怀里。巴基不怀好意地望着他，矮，瘦，皮肤像个女人一样白，金发软软的倒是很好看。他立刻伸手捋了一把，心想自己应该像个头儿一样，让新来的家伙知道点厉害。

“你叫什么？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“哦，史蒂夫，你像个娘娘腔。”

下一秒巴基挨了一拳，嘴角流血，史蒂夫瞪视他，眼神凶狠得就像一条野狗。“我说什么来着，别惹他，”导师回头，“这家伙倔得要命，打起架来连命都可以不要。”

* * *

 

巴基和朗姆洛一起走上楼梯，议事厅在赌场的顶层，足以俯视整片兰加斯上城区。路上的侍者纷纷替他们让道，其中一个毕恭毕敬地接下了巴基的外套。这种做工精巧的天鹅绒长礼服是当下最流行的款式，繁复驳杂的领口缀有银饰，后腰有一个明显撑起的下摆，外沿特地做了镶边。巴基一度认定这种衣服只是上流社会浮夸做作的象征，但是很遗憾，他需要它的价格来彰显自己的身份。

推开大门，皮尔斯和施密特已经在里面等候了。空气里充满着权欲的气息，阴谋诡计在木桌上发酵，它来来回回穿梭在一道道秘而不宣的眼神中，过于宽大的长木桌仿佛一道深不见底的沟壑，三人各坐一侧，面前矗立的高脚酒杯如同一柄寒光凛凛的长剑。

巴基从容地融入了这种氛围，似乎对此乐在其中。

“巴恩斯，”皮尔斯露出标准的老狐狸一般的笑容，又补了一句，“阁下。”

“晚上好，”巴基向他点头致意，又将目光转向施密特。“见到你真高兴，阁下。”

亚历山大·皮尔斯，兰加斯最大赌场的主人，同时经营海上贸易，他的产业撑起了这座城市的兴旺。约翰·施密特，兰加斯的执政官，天高皇帝远，他说的话基本上就等同于统治者的权威。巴基·巴恩斯，凭本事控制了兰加斯大大小小近五十个帮派，搜刮他们的油水，靠权力坐上阴暗的宝座。他们三个算是兰加斯城真正的掌控者，等他们发现彼此实力相当，谁也没法把其他人推进阴沟时，他们决定长期合作下去。

而这间议事厅，正是合作的产物。

侍者给每个人都倒了一杯黄澄澄的酒水，巴基侧头瞟了一眼，是蜂蜜酒。三人笑呵呵互相说笑，将表面功夫做到了极致。数个面无表情的护卫站在他们身侧，朗姆洛也在其中，作为巴基精心栽培数年的心腹，如果有人敢在这里动手，他一定会第一个冲上去挡住迎面而来的刀刃。

“让我们开门见山吧，”施密特慢腾腾地啜了一口蜂蜜酒，“巴恩斯，听说你手下最近不怎么太平。”

巴基挑眉，伸手拉了拉马甲的前襟。“我猜那是鲨鱼皮制品，”皮尔斯微笑着望向巴基的打扮，“附着炼金咒文，刀枪不入。需要这么提防吗？巴恩斯。”

“小麻烦而已，只是以防万一，”巴基从容不迫地说，“想必二位在召集此次议事之前就已经把事情的前因后果搞得一清二楚了，我倒想听听你们有什么高见。”

“来了一个挨千刀的小杂种。”

“没错，”巴基微笑，“朗姆洛，你来说。”

朗姆洛立刻踏前一步，向另外两人颌首示意，然后才开始讲述：“他自称史蒂夫·罗杰斯，孤身一人，没有同党。三个月前，他从兰加斯的西侧码头入手，单挑了利齿帮并一举侵吞了他们。”

“利齿帮是一个不到二十人的小帮派，”巴基适时进行了补充，“小毛贼，偶尔抢劫，活动范围是整个码头。罗杰斯向他们抽税，胆敢反抗的全都成了海面上的浮尸。”

皮尔斯皮笑肉不笑：“低贱的猪猡总是玩这样的小把戏，哦，我没有针对谁的意思，巴恩斯阁下。”

巴基微笑着无视他的讽刺，朗姆洛在他身边继续：“一个月后，罗杰斯的势力扩大到码头周边，维克帮、雷斧之眼公开声称为他效忠。与此同时，黑犬集会所的老大莱斯利被人发现横尸街头，脖子上挨了一刀，精准有效的一击切开了气管。”

施密特双手杵着下颚，目光慢悠悠地审视着巴基：“真遗憾，我没见过莱斯利，但听说那是你的得力干将之一。”

“黑犬集会所似乎是一家提供地下交易的酒馆？收入想必不错吧。”皮尔斯说。

“确实不错。”巴基回答。这不是他手下唯一一家经营毒品的店铺，瘾君子的钱总是很好挣，这点损失对他来说还可以接受。“我已经在盘问过黑犬的酒保和侍者，他们的证词非常统一：一个金发的成年男子，块头不小，在单独见过他们的老板之后就不知所踪。”

“盘问？哼哼，”皮尔斯不知所谓的笑起来，“这回你往他们身上开了几条血口？”

在巴基的势力还不够强大的时候，皮尔斯曾经想除掉他，巴基抓住了那几个刺客，挨个凌迟了几百刀以后把他们挂在房门口一直到血彻底流尽。哀嚎响了一夜，血渗进地板缝隙蔓延了整幢建筑，甚至到了第二天早上，窗外的排水渠都是暗红色的，腥臭飘了三天才散。

皮尔斯至今还记得这件事，面对他的揶揄，巴基回以微笑：“清理地板可是很麻烦的，皮尔斯阁下。”

“罗杰斯的势力扩大以后，周边的鸦巢帮得到了巴恩斯大佬的允许，向他下了战帖。然而罗杰斯带领一群乌合之众将他们打得屎尿横流，他亲手拧断了鸦巢首领的脖子，吓得近半数人马向他投诚。”

“鸦巢？哦，是那个叫杰拉德的家伙，我知道他，”施密特挑起眉毛，“海军出生，一个了不起的混球，八年前叛出军队领着一帮部下当起土匪。他身手很好，精通三种格斗术，根本不可能有人在近身格斗方面超过他。”

“罗杰斯做到了，”巴基补充，“不到五分钟就放倒了他，杰拉德在他面前还比不上流鼻涕的小孩。”

“你当时在场？”

“罗杰斯为人残酷，办事效率，我当然想将他收入麾下。”

“我听说了，他的回答就是将一发足有二十寸长的弩箭射向你的脑袋，”皮尔斯哧哧地笑起来，“你差点没躲过去，巴恩斯。”

“他伤透了我的心，”巴基耸了耸肩膀，眼底却没多少笑意，“我再也不敢小看他了。”

“看样子他成功把你吓坏了，巴恩斯，”施密特微微蹙眉，“你知道他的目的吗？”

巴基回以冷哼：“看样子是我屁股下的位置。让他尽管试试吧，我赤手空拳爬上来，还没那么容易被人拉下去。”

“你的帮派正在被人侵吞，而你最信任的部下接连殒命，巴恩斯，我要是你就不会那么自信。”

巴基平静的脸上出现了一丝裂纹，他咬牙，将手上的指节挨个按响。“我会弄死他，”他一字一顿地说，收起笑容，脸上透出令人毛骨悚然的冰冷杀意，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我会让他知道挑衅我的下场。狗娘养的。”

* * *

 

史蒂夫绝对不是一个天生的坏人，可惜在这个阴暗和暴行遍布的世界里，大多数善良都会被以肉眼可见的速度扼死在咽喉中。刚来的时候他一直在闹别扭，绝食，发脾气，挑衅权威，因为他不愿意把手伸进别人口袋。他天天挨鞭子，把自己搞得奄奄一息，差点送了小命。

巴基于心不忍，他开始有点喜欢这个新伙伴，有骨气的人总是令人钦佩。某天，巴基偷偷塞给史蒂夫一点食物，史蒂夫本不想接，但巴基执意要给，两个小孩对峙了好一阵子，最后还是虚弱的史蒂夫输了一头。

再往后，巴基每天都从自己的饭菜里面分出一点来带给史蒂夫，史蒂夫还是不肯偷东西，但他知道自己的信念在逐渐软化。一周后的某一天，巴基撬窗时失手了，史蒂夫忍不住帮了他。翌日导师带他们去看绞刑，他看到一具接一具无头尸体被扔进海里。导师指着巴基对他说，看，要不是你，这家伙差点就要成为其中一份子了。

晚上，史蒂夫下定决心。他站在导师面前，目光却绕开他牢牢盯着巴基的眼睛。“我可以做，”他说，“只是为了朋友。”

“我他妈才懒得管你的借口是什么，”导师回以冷哼，“不过我得提醒你，朋友这两个字的分量一般人可担不起，盲目的信任会带来恶果，看好你的脑袋吧。”

* * *

 

“据我所知，罗杰斯曾经是你朋友。”施密特说。

“算是童年旧识，”巴基回答，摇晃着手里的酒杯，“我不知道他后来经历了些什么，我们早就分开了，差不多十年没见。”

“那他可真残酷，丝毫不近人情。”施密特微笑。

巴基冷静接下他的话：“是的，没准他恨我。”

前方的咆哮打断了他们的谈话，那是一头合成兽，关在精钢制的笼子里。“看看，多么美妙的造物，”皮尔斯向他们比了个展示的手势，毫不遮掩脸上的炫耀，“塔玛王朝炼金师的杰作，龙头，羊头，狮子的面孔和身体，毒蝎的尾巴，它就是今晚的主角，我想叫它‘奇美拉’。”

巴基假装不经意地走向笼子，怪物朝他发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，血盆大口令人却步。“你花了多少钱才搞到它？”

皮尔斯露出微笑：“商业机密。难得你对我的合成兽表现出兴趣，巴恩斯。莫非那个叫罗杰斯的小杂种已经把你吓得夜不能寐？如果你想从我这里买几只合成兽养在床头，我可以给你适当优惠。”

“从你口里听到如此慷慨的说辞，还真是让我毛骨悚然，”巴基冷冷的撇了撇嘴，“是什么撼动了你那颗吝啬的心脏？别告诉我是你从屁眼里挤出来的同情心。”

皮尔斯正要回嘴，施密特已经踏前一步：“还是少来几句唇枪舌剑吧，先生们，冷静点，再继续下去对谁都没好处。”

在他们互相揶揄的时候，赌场的下人已经在皮尔斯的授意下将笼子推出房间，按照早已铺设好的轨道运往楼上的斗技场。这也是赌场的活动之一，每个月举办一次，每次都像节日一样欢腾，让金灿灿的黄金瀑布一样涌进皮尔斯的口袋。为此皮尔斯不惜花大价钱去世界各地搜罗奇珍异兽，越丑陋越残暴的越好。斗技没有规则，自愿参与，输了就是一死，赢了就能拿到一大笔奖金，据巴基了解，这笔奖金厚重到几乎与整个赌场的月收入相当。

同样是赌，只不过这些人赌的是自己的命，报名参与的总是那些输得精光走投无路的人，反正都是一死，与其被催债人打死在小巷，也许还是死在台上更体面些。

只可惜，自从皮尔斯创办这个节目以来，还没有人赢过。

参观结束了，众人决定前往斗技场。侍者引着三人拾级而上，步入赌场专人设计的观光电梯。视野平稳上移，五彩斑斓的玻璃吊灯消失在足下，形形色色围满赌桌的人群已经化成蚂蚁大小的黑点。巴基换了个方向，背靠墙壁，他看到黑沉沉的兰加斯于足下平铺展开，东城有一幢被水渠单独隔开的建筑，那是他的地盘。

轿厢停稳时，皮尔斯先出去照看其他宾客，巴基和施密特都在电梯里短暂停留。“还记得你我的约定么？”临出门前，施密特悄悄凑近他的耳朵。

巴基扫了一眼朗姆洛，视线移向前方，望着正在与宾客谈笑的皮尔斯。“我记得。”他微微扬起嘴角，与施密特交换了一道秘而不宣的眼神。

施密特满意地笑了，绕开他的身躯，离开前用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

“皮尔斯大人为二位准备了视角最好的包间，请跟我来。”侍者毕恭毕敬地说道，巴基跟着他走进富丽堂皇的走廊，半途中停下步子，招呼身后的朗姆洛。

“你先陪施密特阁下入座，我稍后就来。”

朗姆洛疑惑地望了他一眼，欲言又止，目送他快步消失在转角。

 

2

 

当史蒂夫下定决心时，他性格里的固执和较真就成了最佳助力，他学得很快，不论是盗窃还是格斗，他只花了很少的时间就追上了巴基。导师继续管教他们，说不清是训练还是虐待，反正他们也没有别的选择。三年过去了，等他们可以拿动武器而不会失手砸到自己的脚时，导师决定教他们杀人。

“在兰加斯，你的命还不值一坨狗屎，”导师向他们咆哮，“所以别让我看到你的腿抖得像根他妈的章鱼触角，史蒂夫，给我动，给他最后一击！”

“可是那是巴基——”史蒂夫嗓音还未完全变声，听上去更像是在哭叫。

早几分钟前，巴基在和导师的对战里一败涂地，对方给了他的脑袋重重一击，令他仰面倒在泥地里。现在他视线发飘，那两人的对吵在他听来就好像十英里外的事情，什么都听不真切。

“巴你妈的蛋蛋！动！干掉他！”

“他是我朋友！”史蒂夫嘶吼着抗议，“我不能！”

“他倒下了！没有战斗力！如果敌人抓获他会怎么样？”导师一把拎起巴基的后领，抽出腰间的匕首抵着他的喉咙，“威胁你，折磨你，命令你说出自己的底细！或者带走他，逼他泄露你的消息！死亡永远不会仁慈的到来，我早就教过你这世界永远没有你想的那么天真！”

史蒂夫喉咙翻涌，眼眶不知何时已经湿润：“那我就拼死保护他！听见了吗！我和他死在一起！”

迎接他的是导师气急败坏的一脚，正正踹在他下巴上，踹得他的后脑勺重重磕在地上。导师走了，留下两个被他骂做废物的小个子。史蒂夫爬向巴基，把脸埋在他胸口，几分钟后，才真真正正的啜泣起来。

“……嘿，你是把一整个屎盆子打翻在我身上了吗？”巴基渐渐清醒过来，虚弱地喃喃道，“为什么我身上全是你的狗尿。”

史蒂夫破涕为笑：“因为你是我见过最蠢的家伙。”

“那你有什么好哭的。”

“一想到我未来都得和你绑在一起，我就悲从中来。”

“操你，谁他妈造了你这条该死的舌头，”巴基呻吟一声，由着史蒂夫把他扶起来，“老杂种走了？”

“嗯。”

“那扶我去上药。嘶，真疼……他可能踢断了我的骨头。”

屋里有医药箱，导师还算有点良心，不会真的把他们折磨至死。“疼疼疼疼疼！”史蒂夫才刚刚开始擦拭淤青，巴基就嚎个不停。他只能一再放轻手上的力道，“忍着点。”他下意识挨近巴基的左脸，鼻息吹向他的皮肤，“你叫得我没办法专心了。”

巴基抿着嘴，把头扭向一边。

“我不会让你死的，”包扎结束后，史蒂夫忽然说，“老杂种预言的事情，一件都不可能发生。”

巴基却没有像往常一样回以嘲笑，他抬起眼，绿色瞳仁弥漫起浓雾般的灰色：“如果真有那么一天，你不得不干掉我呢？”

史蒂夫沉思片刻：“那得看场合。如果有人逼我那样做，我就做做样子。但如果是我自己发自内心想干掉你……”

“怎么？”

史蒂夫坏心眼地扬起嘴角：“你一定会死得很惨的。”

* * *

 

“这不可能，”皮尔斯两手撑住黄铜栏杆，上身几乎探出包间，“他到底做了什么？”

兽吼打断了他的自言自语，场中的金发男人只穿一件轻甲，手持利刃，腥臭的黑血顺着他的手臂滴落。观众集体发出几乎要冲破天花板的呐喊，男人已经斩断了两颗头颅，合成兽扬起仅剩的狮头，发出绝望的咆哮。

巴基这时候才姗姗来迟，朗姆洛给他让道，让他笔直地走到施密特身旁站定。“表演正值高潮啊，”他赞叹道，接过侍者递给他的白兰地，“还好没错过最精彩的部分。”

施密特微笑着抿了口酒，并不作答。浪潮一般的尖叫声中，怪物又发动了新一轮袭击。金发男人闪身躲避，怪物扑了个空，再度纵身准备跳跃。即便是看台上，巴基也能清楚地看见奇美拉血红的眼睛里流露出疯狂的凶光，嘴里却诡异地喷着白沫。它的动作不太正常，就像是喝醉了酒一般摇摇晃晃。

“也许他的剑上淬了毒，”巴基露出假笑，安慰正骂骂咧咧的皮尔斯，“那是他自己带来的剑吗？”

“没错，但我有专人负责检查。”

巴基继续微笑：“是吗？不管是负责检查的是什么人，要么被买通了，要么就是疏忽了。今晚恐怕你得做好破费的准备，皮尔斯阁下。”

“我要是你，就不会那么自鸣得意，”皮尔斯冷冷地说，“你仔细看看场下那人是谁。”

巴基这才回头凝视场中，微眯起眼。怪物猛地一跳，却阴差阳错地撞在金发男人的剑上，男人发出一声痛呼，呲牙咧嘴，奇美拉也因为反冲而被弹了出去。男人靠墙喘息，往前走了几步，让自己彻底暴露在白昼一般灿烂的灯光下。巴基的双手下意识攥紧栏杆，他看到那坚毅的侧脸，高挺的鼻梁，本如金子一样的头发此刻滴淌着怪物的污血，几乎变成深黑色。这张脸早就被深深刻在他的灵魂深处——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他难掩脸上的意外，甚至轻呼出声：“怎么是他？”

这表情成功愉悦了皮尔斯受伤的内心，“我邀请他来的，毕竟他只要赢得战斗就能成为这里的贵宾，同时拿到一大笔钱，这是他爬升的有效手段。他当然立刻答应了我，可我没料到他真的会赢。”

巴基深深拧起眉头，“有时候我真不知道你是站哪边的，你他妈在引狼入室，皮尔斯！”

“我没有办法，现在狼进来了，巴恩斯，我只能期望他不会立刻盯上我。”皮尔斯耸了耸肩膀，他看上去并没有他说的那么担忧，因为他和施密特都知道，如果史蒂夫决定动手，倒霉的肯定是巴基。混这行的谁不知道审时度势？何况他能不能吞下巴基还是未知数。

怪物的吼叫被观众的欢呼吞没了，它从天而降，史蒂夫早已等候多时，剑身借助冲力深深扎入它的上颚。怪物扭动挣扎，庞大的身躯重重砸落下来，史蒂夫抽身闪开，绕开它仍然抽搐不休的四肢，高举剑刃，刺进它的喉咙。

奇美拉最后一次扭动身体，瞳孔睁得老大，浓浓的血水不停从它身上各处流出来。观众席上欢声雷动，掀起一阵又一阵浪潮般的尖叫呼喊，场地上的血腥愉悦了他们渴求刺激的神经。“漂亮的一战。”施密特拍掌赞叹。场下，史蒂夫平静地昂着头，他用左手擦了擦脸上黏黏糊糊的脏东西，右腕一转，鲜血淋漓的剑刃抖开一排扇子似的血花。

巴基缓缓吸进一口气，下意识拽了拽衣服下摆，他才发现自己手背手上全是冷汗。史蒂夫抬起头来，亮蓝色的眼睛穿过无数狂舞不止的胳膊与头颅直直盯住巴基，他们相距太远了，他看不清史蒂夫脸上的表情，片刻后对方收回视线，跟随前来引导的侍者离开了斗技场。

“他的视线真瘆人，像要把你吃了似的，巴恩斯，”皮尔斯在他身边说，“按规定，我应该为他举办一场庆功宴，我迫不及待要会会这位‘英雄’了。”

巴基吞了口唾沫，未置可否。皮尔斯打量着他，半分钟后讪讪笑起来：“你也被邀请了，巴恩斯阁下，还请务必赏光。”

* * *

 

“情报真实可靠吗？”巴基倚着厚实的木桌，给自己点燃一支烟卷。

“确实可靠，皮尔斯麾下‘银酒’舰队的船舱里装着总共三千箱烟草，五千桶朗姆酒，外加四十五只各地搜罗来的奇珍异兽。在船上卧底的伙计说他们正在考西港停留补给，预计两周后返航。”

巴基若有所思，两分钟后他朝朗姆洛使了个眼色，对方立刻会意，将其余人请出房间。隔音门开关的片刻，一声凄厉的惨叫从外面传进来，几滴鲜血从门缝溅进室内，但出去的几个人都对此视若无睹，屋内两人也没有别的反应，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。

“你说施密特会满意这些情报吗？”巴基转身面对朗姆洛，灰绿色的双眼微眯，暗沉沉的看不出表情。

朗姆洛显得有些局促：“我想……施密特阁下可能会认为，情报太少，不够他付出的，呃，价格。”

“哦，是吗。情报太少，情报太少，这句话我听得都快耳朵长茧了。‘对不起，我们找不到罗杰斯，因为情报太少’，‘对不起，我们搞不清楚皮尔斯有多少人，因为操他妈的情报太少’。”

巴基说到中途，朝半空中吐出一缕烟雾。烟雾慢慢悠悠飘向朗姆洛的脸，几乎将他完全笼罩在里面，对方强行压下抬手驱赶烟气的冲动，暗暗屏住了呼吸。

“让施密特见鬼去吧，”巴基说，“脏活累活我来干，他自己倒乐得清闲。”

“头儿，”朗姆洛小心翼翼地呼出一口气，“我想我们可以先将手头的提供给他，有多少算多少。毕竟是施密特阁下先提的合作，他会理解的。”

“那他最好也别指望我派人去支援他，”巴基说，“他想搞皮尔斯就让他搞去吧，我自己这里破事一堆，操蛋的罗杰斯还在外头虎视眈眈，我没那么多闲功夫。”

朗姆洛赞同地点点头，他们都望了一眼门外，又是一声伴随着咒骂和毒打的惨叫，声音之大连隔音门都不能完全挡住。“尽快让我们的人从皮尔斯的船上回来，我需要更多人手对付罗杰斯。另外，你下午去见施密特，要保密，别让人看见。”

朗姆洛颔首应允。巴基慢腾腾地敲了敲烟灰，见对方转身欲走，又补充了一句：“我只信得过你，记住，不该说的别说。”

“我以性命担保，阁下。”。

木门再度开启，外头的声音就像是涨潮一样涌进来。“你他妈是不是在账目里搞了鬼，你和罗杰斯是什么关系？——别他妈装蒜，你和他出现在同一间集会所里，不少人都看见了！”

“那是误会，是凑巧！我真的没有……求您相信我，求您——”

巴基又吸了一口烟，吐出一个漂亮的烟圈。审讯这种事情他喜欢放在大厅里做，来往的人都能看见，都知道惹恼了他会是什么下场。朗姆洛走后，他整理了一下桌上的账目，琢磨了几单生意。天色刚擦黑时他走出屋子，审讯官正在指挥下人清洗地板。两旁的器械上还滴着血，尸体应该已经被挂到外墙上去了，屋里只剩几个空荡荡的木架子，上头垂挂的绳索已经被血浸透成黑色。

审讯官看见他，快步上前。“老大，劳纳科这小子到死都没有交代。”

巴基蹙眉：“看来罗杰斯收买人心的本事不一般。”

又有一人凑上来，是巴基麾下最大帮派——环礁的头领：“头儿，我们继续查么？”

“继续。”

他不像施密特用纯粹的权力压制他人，也不像皮尔斯满脸挂着谎言和虚伪，他知道怎么用他的脑子，适当的奖励，合理的尊重，还有绝对残忍的惩罚。每一个胆敢背叛他的人都死得极惨无比，但即便如此，还是有人不断地投靠罗杰斯，与他倒戈相向。

罗杰斯完全知道哪里是他统治薄弱的环节，哪里是他的软肋。他太了解他了。

他大步走向门口，出门前从墙上去下一把长剑挂在腰间，想了想，又拿了一把火枪。路上遇到的每个人都在向他低头致意，出门后，他差遣下人准备马车，用眼神示意保镖不用跟上。

现在只剩他一个人了，单独站在傍晚萧瑟的巷道里。两分钟后，一个不到十岁的报童跌跌撞撞向他跑来，递给他一个皮袋。

“一位大人要我给您的。”他用稚嫩的童音说。巴基接下袋子，取出里面的纸条，再还回去时，袋子里神奇地装满了沉甸甸的银币。

报童战战兢兢地看着他，并不敢接。于是巴基抽出腰间的火枪，放在手里漫不经心地摆弄：“你不记得自己为什么会来这里，不是吗？”

报童瑟瑟发抖：“是的，先生，我保证。”

孩子走后，巴基在展开纸条，看到落款时，笑容逐渐在他的脸上展露出来。

“情报太少？”他眯着眼自言自语，“不，一点也不少。”

 

3

 

在导师手下的日子永远都算不上舒适，他对他们的态度更像是上级对待下级，而绝对不是养父与养子。他们经常受伤，经常颠沛流离。他教他们更高超的骗术，更无耻的行径，好几次，导师想方设法把他们弄到正经商会当学徒，四五个月的实习期过后，商会总有那么一两个人离奇死亡，外加大量金币不翼而飞。

用巴基的话说，导师把他们教成了两个没心没肺的混账。

幸运的是，在确保他们再也不会逃跑之后，导师给了他们一定程度上的自由。每次大生意结束，他们都会得到一两周的假期，可以随心所欲干点什么喜欢的事。十五岁那年，巴基发现他对兰加斯大大小小的妓院都兴趣缺缺，反而对身边的史蒂夫有了更深厚的兴趣。他不敢说，生怕史蒂夫因此厌恶他，甚至和导师提议把他们分开。

下一年冬天，他们不小心惹到了当地的鸦巢帮，几个五大三粗的帮派成员把他们揍得头都抬不起来，往后好几个月他们都躲躲藏藏，随时小心自己的钱袋和性命。那时候导师在为下一单生意做准备，根本无暇顾及他们俩。

“活该，”有一次，导师看到巴基正小心翼翼给史蒂夫包扎伤口时，没好气的嗤笑出声，“你们最好知道什么人可以惹，什么人应该提前绕道。”

“他们来招惹我们的。”巴基不服气的嘟囔了一句。

“要么躲，要么打，”他伸手戳了戳巴基的后心，“你们就这条小命，自己掂量着办。”

巴基和史蒂夫最后还是没能和鸦巢帮正面对决，他们只有两个人，年龄还不如对方成立的时间长。他们按照帮派规矩，老老实实给对方交了税金，并各自挨了一顿打。

“那个人，叫杰拉德的，呸，”回家以后，巴基用力啐了一口，“迟早让他付出代价。”

史蒂夫沉默不语，视线暗沉，不知道在想什么。巴基伤的比他重，当天晚上发起烧来，史蒂夫为了照顾他也一夜没睡。导师扔给他们的炼金药效果不错，伤口已经止血了，但巴基还是烧得迷迷糊糊，前额和鼻梁上全是汗珠。史蒂夫用清水擦拭他的面颊，巴基像蚊子一样小声哼哼，突然攀住对方的肩膀，力道轻柔。

史蒂夫愣住了。

巴基发出梦呓一般的呢喃，听不清，仿佛提到什么“爱”和“喜欢”。然后他靠过来，犹疑地像只小动物一般伸出濡湿的舌头，舔着自己的嘴角。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，心中涌现了一种冲动，他缓慢地伸出手去，轻轻抚摸对方的侧脸。巴基小声叹息，凑得更近了，滚烫的嘴唇压住史蒂夫的耳骨，几乎灼伤了他。

史蒂夫全身一震，完全不知道该怎么办。

发生了什么？为什么此刻的巴基为何令他觉得胸中有什么东西在急剧地膨胀，他想压住它，但它像一只不断挣扎急欲飞出的小鸟。突然巴基重心前移，他也顺势倒下去。即便是这一刻，他依然不知道一切的前后顺序究竟是什么——究竟是自己先把对方拉了过来，还是巴基先吻上了他的嘴唇。

* * *

 

皮尔斯的酒会一如既往的喧闹，酒菜丰沛，宾客满座。史蒂夫无疑是全场的焦点，无数人走上来与他搭话，赞美他的身手多么不凡，战斗多么英勇。当关于斗技场的漂亮话说尽以后，他们又转向他的外貌，赞美他的金发多么迷人，深蓝色礼服长袍多么华美，脚下的皮靴又多么锃亮。

如果史蒂夫收到的恭维能化为实体的话，他大概会被活活淹死。皮尔斯和施密特当然也没放过他，他们早早就把他围在中央，客套话堆得和小山那么高。唯独巴基与史蒂夫保持了距离，没人会在意他的敌意，谁都知道史蒂夫是靠什么巩固地位的，除了斗技场上那全城闻名的一战，他麾下还有半数帮派都是巴基的财产，曾经是。

宴会厅布置得富丽堂皇，脚下的大理石地板光滑得甚至能映出人影。宴席台有整间屋子那么长，上面盛放的美酒佳肴能喂饱差不多一栋楼的穷人。要是在二十年前，巴基愿意付出一切代价换得这样的食物，而现在，他只潦草地尝了一点水果，往盘子里放了不到硬币大的几片肉。

远处谈话的三人分开了，施密特先行离开，皮尔斯东张西望，发现了单独站在一旁的巴基。

“巴恩斯，我要带罗杰斯阁下参观我的办公室了，”他满脸笑容地凑上来，不知道他之前和史蒂夫谈了什么，看样子他们都很满意，“想一起来吗，放心，罗杰斯阁下不会吃了你的。”

巴基知道这并非诚心的邀请，便耸了耸肩：“我没兴趣看你炫耀财富，皮尔斯。顺带，原谅我提醒你一句，当心背后，毕竟你永远不知道会有哪里来的小叛徒突然朝你后心来上一刀。”

皮尔斯假装没听见。倒是史蒂夫听到后顿住了脚步，打量了巴基片刻，露出微笑：“不和我打个招呼吗，巴基。”

“别他妈叫我巴基。”

这就是他们第一次正面交锋了，在无数宾客的面前，撕破假笑着的脸皮，把所有矛盾正式甩到众人前面。

“你们早就认识？”皮尔斯问，脸上的惊愕怎么看都是浮夸的演技。

“你知道的。”巴基懒得跟他多说。他相信早在史蒂夫第一次露面的时候，皮尔斯就把他和巴基那点过往挖得连渣都不剩，呵，施密特能查到，凭什么皮尔斯不能？

果然皮尔斯闭口不答了，史蒂夫缓步走上来，在巴基面前站定。

“你头发留得太长了。”

“我乐意，”巴基哼了一声，“倒是你，练了一身徒有其表的肌肉。靴子里还塞着废纸吗？不了吧，除非你现在还指望靠身高来压人一头。”

史蒂夫好像毫不介意巴基当众揭他的短，以一种相当伪善的方式朝他伸出一只手：“好久不见，巴恩斯。”

巴基不甘示弱地握住：“好久不见，罗杰斯。”

然后史蒂夫稍一使力，把他拽到一个虚伪的拥抱里。“这十年我可是非常想你，”他用周围人都听到的音量说，“能见到你真是令人高兴。”

“我也是。”巴基哼笑，不知道他们还要把这做作的久别重逢戏码演到什么时候。周围响起一阵窃窃私语，连皮尔斯都有点看不下去了，出言道：“好了二位，罗杰斯和我还有约，巴恩斯，祝你今晚过得愉快。”

他和史蒂夫这才分离，巴基斜斜睨了对方一眼，用力把他往远处推开。史蒂夫满不在乎地摆了摆手。“你没从我这里顺走什么吧？”他含笑望着巴基，眼眸却没有笑意，“这些年疏于练习，手生了吗？哦，只是个玩笑。”

“恶毒的小杂种。”巴基冷冷嘲了一声。这声诅咒钻到了皮尔斯耳里，巴基看到那个坏心眼的老狐狸得意洋洋地扬起了眉毛。

史蒂夫只回以微笑。他那张脸会让他的笑看起来人畜无害，就像个该死的与人为善的好人。但是巴基知道，每当史蒂夫这样笑的时候，就意味着什么人要倒霉了。

等到史蒂夫和皮尔斯一走，几个熟悉的人立刻走上来安慰巴基，也表示会和史蒂夫这种混蛋划清界限。事情越传越远，回到自己的地盘以后，更多的帮派首领围住他，为他打抱不平。

巴基感谢他们的好意，却觉得其实并没有谁真的站在他这一边。他们一拥而上，只是怕巴基怀疑他们没有立刻表达自己的立场。

真可笑。

* * *

 

当晚，皮尔斯引领史蒂夫参观自己的书房。金发男人似乎对那些精美的油画充满兴趣，皮尔斯滔滔不绝地和他讲了很多画的来历，他一直保持着优雅的谦恭，跟随对方沿着屋子走了一圈。

“来看看我的收藏品们。”皮尔斯笑着拉开木桌的抽屉，史蒂夫凑上前去，接着挑起眉毛：“笔？”

“对，这些价值不菲的笔杆都是我的宝贝。”皮尔斯微笑着说，“这支，产自千里外的山里萨城，据说塔玛王朝最后一位君主用它签了停战协议。这支，上面的不是普通的鹅毛，是合成兽水枭的尾羽。还有这支，炼金术产物，里头墨汁有限，我一般只有签署重要合约的时候才舍得用它，上头的纹章是九头蛇，海德拉，也是一种合成生物。”

他花了很长时间介绍——或者说是显摆，让人昏昏欲睡，万幸史蒂夫一直保持耐心。一小时后，他的侍从递上来一个托盘，里头盛着一小碟蜡油和烫金信笺。皮尔斯拿出一支笔在上面龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字，又用力盖好蜡封。

“你的了，罗杰斯阁下，”他将信封交到史蒂夫手里，“斗技场的奖金。”

“非常感谢。”史蒂夫朝他鞠了一躬。

就在皮尔斯转身的那一瞬，史蒂夫飞快取走了刻有九头蛇的鹅毛笔，换上另一支一模一样的，皮尔斯对此完全没有觉察。

 

4

 

作为一个黑帮头领，巴基的社交活动可以说是越来越乏善可陈，他没办法花太多时间对付那些你来我往虚与委蛇，手底下的帮派被史蒂夫搅得一团乱麻，他还得琢磨自己的生意，维持自己的地位，费尽心机和兰加斯城的其他统治者们周旋。月底，祈祷日过后，施密特送来一封邀请函，邀请巴基参加翡翠厅举办的一场牌会。他特地注明要巴基最好不要拒绝，因为“有好戏可看”。

到了地方，巴基才发现史蒂夫也在那里，正跟几个兰加斯商人同桌打牌。明面上喝酒谈天玩得不亦乐乎，暗地里拉近关系达成交易，这种事巴基见得多了，他不屑地撇撇嘴，并没有理他。

皮尔斯和施密特都在，其他人看见四位大佬聚首，顿时起身让座。现在他们四个人围了一桌，一番寒暄之后，四人开了新的牌局。巴基和施密特一组，对阵史蒂夫和皮尔斯。

一局结束，巴基倚着沙发翘起腿，朝后打了个手势。

“底下人送的礼物，以为我收下它就会免除他的罪行，”他把双手悠闲地搭在椅背上，脸上露出微笑，“这地方的酒水总让我反胃，我私自把它带过来享用，也请诸位赏脸尝个鲜。”

朗姆洛走上来，给另外三人递了一个包装精美的檀木盒子。史蒂夫挑眉看了看，没碰，施密特慢条斯理的伸手过去，先眯眼打量盒盖上的烫金，然后才把悬挂在一旁的黄铜钥匙推进锁眼。“咔哒”一声，盒子开了，一股混杂着清香的酒味弥漫开来。“有品位，”施密特赞叹道，“不得不说，我的酒窖里都拿不到这么好的葡萄酒。”

皮尔斯也瞟着他：“每次都给我们带来惊喜，巴恩斯阁下，你到底还藏着多少我们不知道的好东西？”

巴基接下他的讽刺：“阁下谬赞了。”

“皮尔斯你才是过谦了，”施密特说，“我们都知道你才是兰加斯最出色的酒类收藏家。听说你的‘银酒’舰队最近开始投资朗姆酒生意了？”

说完，他聚精会神地盯着皮尔斯，就连巴基也安静下来，等着对方的反应。对方似乎觉察到了什么，低头灌了一口白兰地：“只是小生意而已。”

施密特适时补充：“花费了你半数财产。”

“好吧，好吧，我也没想瞒着你们。前段时间我刚好认识了梅卡堡的一位商人，他委托我将一批因战乱而封存的酒水运出去，我用了点手段，把那批酒变成了自己的存货。怎么了诸位，难道你们突然想替那位梅卡堡商人报仇了吗？”

三人各自饮酒，默不作声。

“哦，得了。”皮尔斯撇了撇嘴，“如果你们是在担心钱的事情，好吧。”

他拍了拍手，从衣兜里拿出一叠支票。“施密特阁下，还请您的巡逻队高抬贵手。巴恩斯阁下，您的码头帮派也请放过那批货物，感谢两位的慷慨。”

话音刚落，皮尔斯才意识到桌上还有一人，面色稍有些尴尬。

“我暂时帮不上什么忙，”史蒂夫不动声色地吸了口烟，“无需多虑，皮尔斯阁下。”

三人打量着这位新成员，好像都不知道该如何对付他。正好这时侍者端了一盘新鲜水果上来，巴基挑了一粒葡萄塞进嘴里，抓过牌分给众人。

“继续继续。”

桌上再度充盈着骰子碰撞的声音，巴基将手指滑到桌面，指节轻轻地敲击几下。几分钟后，施密特开始整理自己的衣领，他把翻边的丝质领巾拨开一点，手指摸到中央的宝石，也轻轻叩了数下。

然后他们继续像没事人一样打牌谈天，讲到一个下流段子时，巴基捂脸狂笑，施密特笑得差点陷进沙发里。皮尔斯勉强抽了抽嘴角，而史蒂夫环视众人，视线来回切换着目标，嘴里慢慢吐出一缕青烟。

他花了更长的时间逡巡巴基，在场所有人都能看出他眼底的阴鸷，像头盯着猎物的饿狼。

巴基假装对此浑然不觉。

巴基和施密特又赢了一局，史蒂夫笑着说手气不好，皮尔斯看起来心情不佳，嘴里诅咒不断。直觉告诉巴基，区区牌桌上的输赢不至于影响皮尔斯的心情，他的坏情绪来自别处。又是一局结束，皮尔斯带来的一个手下悄悄走到他身边，附耳对他说了些什么。

皮尔斯的表情变了，只一瞬间就变得复杂而且骇人。他推开桌子站起来：“不打了不打了。”然后迅速离席，跟随手下快步朝着走廊走去。

“这可不太寻常。”巴基凝望着皮尔斯的背影，好整以暇地抿了一口酒。施密特正在洗牌，闻言瞟了一眼皮尔斯，摇摇头什么都没说。

“就我们三个，继续。”

这回牌桌上只剩三人，也没有什么阵营之分，三人各自为战，有输有赢。大约过去半小时，钟声传来，皮尔斯依然没有回归的迹象。巴基想差使朗姆洛去看看情况，施密特拦住他，说自己亲自去。

“好吧，那我和罗杰斯较量几回。”巴基说。史蒂夫闻言挑眉，施密特则打量他们两人，露出一丝坐山观虎斗的暧昧笑容，摆摆手转身离开。

其它两人都走了，场面尴尬加剧。巴基和史蒂夫连必要的交流都省了，谁也不吭声，默默洗牌，发牌，弄得坐在另一旁的朗姆洛如芒在背，只感觉坠进了冰窖。

真可怕。他想。这两人的低气压快把整个房间压塌了。

也不知道是不是受了这种气氛影响，大厅里的宾客连同侍从在内，都不由自主的紧张起来，大笑的都不敢笑了，碰杯的也收敛了音量。就好像热热闹闹的聚会场所冲进来两头雄狮，随时都会把这里变成血流成河的角斗场。

两个当事人仿佛并没有意识到他们制造出来的诡异气氛，史蒂夫慢条斯理的出牌，巴基拿着酒杯轻晃。杯中的佳酿旋转着，在昏黄的灯光下反射出强弱不一的光圈。

“这局你赢了。”几分钟后，史蒂夫说。

“好吧。”巴基回应，将筹码拢了一些到自己面前。

这就是两人唯一的交流，他们继续面无表情的洗牌，发牌，没做其它任何事。周围人缓缓呼了一口气，笑闹声渐次嘈杂起来，就像有人突然往这个窒息的空间里注入了空气。朗姆洛捂着心口，觉得自己迫切需要喝一杯。在他起身背对巴基的片刻，巴基手腕一抖，一枚筹码滑进袖口，静悄悄地躺在他手臂与衣物的夹缝间。

史蒂夫低头看牌，巴基趁这个间隙抬头打量他，目光深藏着许多含混不清的意义。半分钟后，巴基出牌，史蒂夫的视线也扫射过来，注视他冒出汗珠的鼻尖，还有因为酒力而泛着粉红色的脸颊。他们的目光在桌面上穿来穿去，却始终没有交织的那一刻。

“这回我输了。”巴基耸了耸肩膀。

史蒂夫正要重新洗牌，巴基把手伸进桌下，藏在袖口里的筹码滑出来，蝴蝶一样在他被桌布遮挡的手心里上下翻飞。突然，他用小拇指一勾，筹码不偏不倚击中史蒂夫的膝盖。对方感觉到了，眉头一蹙，抬头望向巴基。

巴基有意避开他的目光。

没人注意这个小插曲，巴基和史蒂夫的牌桌较量还在继续。夜晚的钟声敲了十下，他们第四次激战即将告于段落的时候，走廊响起什么人争执的声音。

砰！

枪声震耳欲聋。

* * *

 

午夜。

天气很糟，没过多久就飘起阴冷的小雨。骚乱一直持续到这个时间，开枪的是皮尔斯，没有造成人员伤亡，不过把大半宾客吓得够呛。他开枪的目标是施密特，当时他气急败坏，也没有认真瞄准。火枪里就一发子弹，直直朝着天花板飞去了，留下一个黑漆漆的印记。

事情发生以后，宾客惊叫着逃离，施密特的保镖和皮尔斯的手下长久对峙，几乎上演一出火并。遗憾的是，他们的头儿迅速冷静下来，各自喊住了自己人。

“别那么紧张，出了点小意外，只是一场误会，”施密特说，“皮尔斯阁下喝多了，扶他回去休息吧。”

根据巴基后来得到的情报，当晚皮尔斯得到消息，他的“银酒”舰队在考西港停留补给的时候，突然来了一帮巡逻船要检查他们的货物。本来这不算什么，做海上生意的人每年都得遇上好几次，船上的人都知道该怎么应对。可是一番搜查下来，巡逻队一口咬定他们船上有违禁品，不由分说扣了他们的货物。

如果事情就到此为止，那还不难解决，交一大笔罚金就行。但是就在皮尔斯打算自认倒霉的时候，一场缘由不明的大火烧毁了他的仓库，大量的烟草和朗姆酒成了最好的助燃剂，他的海上贸易瞬间毁于一旦。

一想到这场惨剧的受益人，皮尔斯立刻就将目标锁定了施密特和巴基。刚好当时施密特就在眼前，失去理智的皮尔斯第一反应就是朝他开了一枪，可惜没有命中。

不过事后皮尔斯还是冷静了下来，仔细思索。不论是他还是巴基，以及担任执政官的施密特，他们的势力范围都只限兰加斯城，考西港远在百里之外，巡逻队更是和他们没有半点交情。皮尔斯咬牙切齿认了这个栽，发誓一定要找出凶手千刀万剐。施密特和闻讯过去的巴基假模假式安慰他好一阵，一直把他送回住处才分头折返。

“我们的人回来了吗？”回去的马车上，巴基低声问朗姆洛。

“回来了，他们不知道后来发生大火的事情，”朗姆洛陷入沉思，“头儿，我有一个问题，施密特阁下委托我们的事情，只是调查‘银酒’没错吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“那大火是……”

“不知道，不过我猜是施密特搞的鬼，他今天叫我来就说有好戏看，牌桌上也是他一直把话题往银酒身上引……不过他早就知道会有巡逻队查封货船吗？”

朗姆洛皱起眉毛：“我就是这里想不通，施密特的势力应该不会大到这种程度。”

巴基耸耸肩：“我倒是有另一种想法，查封只是凑巧，施密特的人早就想对皮尔斯下手了，碰巧巡逻队来了，他们将计就计，烧了仓库。至于原来的计划，可能是伪装成海盗，在靠近兰加斯的海域下手。他特地要我搞清楚舰队返航的时间，我想不会是白问的。”

朗姆洛似乎轻微吃了一惊，巴基观察他的反应，暗暗笑了一下。“当然，这只是猜想而已。”他补充道，“也许施密特真的和考西港有关联，谁知道呢。”

“大概吧。”朗姆洛回答，小心翼翼地扫了巴基几眼。他们又讨论了其他几种可能性，没得出什么有说服力的结论。后半段朗姆洛有点心不在焉，巴基看在眼里，却也没戳破。

夜深以后，巴基独自一人待在他的居所里，巡逻人员的提灯照得窗子忽明忽暗。他走向窗口，长久地注视着天空，雨停了，深灰色的云层渐渐裂开一条缝，月光从里面投射下来，在他身上洒下一层薄薄的银辉。

一丝微光晃到了他的眼，是他放在桌上的佩剑。他把它从剑鞘里抽出来，在半空中简单地抡了一下。空气异常的流动刺激了他的神经，他突然回头，但还是慢了一步。

“想杀我？”巴基的声音异常平静。

身后的人沉默着，片刻后，似乎轻微的叹了口气。抵在他腰上的重量消失了，巴基回身，史蒂夫手持剑鞘站在月光的阴影里，剑刃根本没有抽出来。

巴基撇了撇嘴，放下自己的武器，转而拿起桌上的茶杯。“茶已经凉了，”他说，却给史蒂夫倒了满满一杯，“你怎么来了。”

史蒂夫接过茶杯，随手把它放在旁边。他还穿着那身天鹅绒礼服，双排扣，非常贴身。他穿什么都好看。巴基突然想。史蒂夫就是个天生的衣服架子，而且他的魅力还不止于此，他的脸，他的笑容，他伪装出来的美好品德，该死的，全城的女孩都会蜂拥而至。

“不是你叫我来的？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

巴基摊了摊手：“我可什么都没做。”

暗潮涌动，史蒂夫微微眯起眼睛审视着巴基，然后他选择坐下来，拉开巴基那把猩红色的真皮座椅，坐下以后把右腿搭到了左腿上。“皮尔斯倒霉的时候，你笑得就像只偷腥的猫。”他打量着巴基，语调平静。

“我不喜欢你这个比喻。”巴基摇头，勾唇轻笑。

史蒂夫歪着脑袋，单手撑着下巴，一双眼睛在月光下蓝得出奇。多么嚣张的蓝色，巴基心想，像晴空般明亮，又像熊熊火焰一般炙热。一些回忆从他脑子里冒出来，他努力将它们压下去。史蒂夫这时站了起来，他逼近巴基，表情还是那么平静。

“不说点别的吗？”巴基问他，无法言明的交流在他们的对视中进行。史蒂夫始终未答，眼眸温度愈发灼热，似乎在努力稳定情绪。几秒后，他把手落在了巴基的肩上。

吻落下来，说不清是谁先动的，史蒂夫一把攥住巴基的衣领，后者更是一股脑把他推向床铺。唇与唇之间牵出缕缕银丝，史蒂夫跌坐在床上，巴基无论是嘴唇还是双手都咬紧了他不放，他继续向前施压，直到自己也爬上床，整个坐在史蒂夫身上。

“我们是敌人，”巴基又一次吻上来时，史蒂夫带着一丝无奈，“全城都知道你我势不两立，都想撕开对方的心脏当下酒菜。”

巴基抿了抿嘴：“我知道。”

然后就再没有人出声了，这是一场完全沉默的性爱，谁也没有阻止对方，他们就像两个心照不宣的共犯，为了一时的欢愉共同沉沦。巴基拼命蹂躏着史蒂夫的嘴唇，像要把他的舌头咬断，史蒂夫剥下双方的裤子，把他们勃起的阴茎压在一处。两个人同时低吟出声，快感席卷理智，巴基立刻伸出手套弄着彼此，他们都硬得发疼，对彼此的身体充满思念和渴望。

又是一次深吻，令人焦躁，呼吸愈发急促。巴基自发躺下去，分开双腿邀请史蒂夫，甚至主动把对方的手拉向自己的臀缝。继续？史蒂夫无声地询问，巴基深深喘息着，坚定地点了点头。

史蒂夫灵活而有力的指尖伸了进去，撩拨着他，让他的体内更加酸胀。对方很急躁，来回碾压巴基的敏感处，让他不得不用拳头压抑嘴里的呻吟。太好了，这就是他喜欢的，天底下只有史蒂夫才知道该怎么对待他。手指抽出去了，换成了其他更加滚烫的物体，巴基撑起上身，看见史蒂夫的阴茎正抵着自己，但是对方停在了入口处，迟迟没有动作。

来吧。他望着史蒂夫的眼睛，没有语言，只有呼吸和相互之间的凝视。对方弯下腰来，轻轻地吻上巴基的额头。下一刻，他终于顶了进来，巴基发出满足的轻哼，他害怕有人会听到，所以更用力地堵住自己的嘴。史蒂夫也是，为了压抑喘息，他将自己的脸埋进巴基的肩窝，下身一下接一下地往前顶。还不够，还不够，巴基摇晃着臀部催促对方，汗湿的头发完全挡住了他的视线。史蒂夫恐怖的自制力还在起效，他始终保持着不紧不慢的节奏，让床铺不会因他们的举动发出巨响。

这简直像偷情一般，他们甚至不敢吻对方嘴唇以外的地方，史蒂夫抵着他的肩膀，好几次想咬下去却又半途刹住。完全的黑暗中，一切感官都被放大了。因情欲而烫得吓人的肌肤紧紧贴合在一起，汗水和体液乱七八糟的糊在身上，泥泞得仿佛沼泽。高潮的时候巴基浑身颤抖，嘶哑的叫喊被堵在喉咙里，他半个身子都脱离了床面，扭动着射在史蒂夫的手里。史蒂夫在他射精以后还没有停止操他，一边顶弄一边在他颈间落下热情的亲吻。即便到了释放的那一刻，史蒂夫的眉头依然紧紧皱在一起，巴基伸手抚平了它们，换得一个无奈的微笑。

完全寂静的环境里，巴基听到彼此的心跳声，此刻是如此震耳欲聋。

 

5

 

“第七个人了，头儿。”朗姆洛愁容满面地说，在他们面前的地板上，又是一具新鲜的尸体。死者是“环礁”的头领格里芬，他是巴基最得力的干将之一。环礁本来也是他手下最大的帮派，现在闹了这么一出，整个帮派变得四分五裂，岌岌可危。

巴基低骂了一句，在场众人都没有吭声，恐惧已经化作暗影弥漫在每一个人心底。“这帮废物，”半晌后，巴基才喃喃出声，“我早就告诉过他要加强警戒，事实上我告诉了你们每一个要加强警戒！先前死掉的六个人没给你们留下点印象吗！还是说你们都是兰加斯最没脑子的傻蛋，以为罗杰斯只是操蛋的闹着玩的——”

“头儿，格里芬……是死在碉堡里的，”朗姆洛小心翼翼地打断了他，“他知道罗杰斯迟早找上门，于是把自己家变成了碉堡，亲自挑选了四十名佣兵当护卫，全天无休巡逻。”

巴基深深吸了一口气。格里芬不是那种莽撞无脑的人，对，他也确实想到了。可即便是这样格里芬还是死了，死得不明不白，他雇来的佣兵全都不知道发生了什么，早上他的下属给他送文件，打开门才发现他死在床上，胸口插着一把匕首，尸体都凉透了。

“七个头领，七个帮派，”巴基低头揉着眉心，努力压抑不让别人看出来他的手在颤抖，“杰拉德死了，然后是格里芬。鸦巢，环礁，至少二十桩生意毁了，底下人要么死了，要么跑了。初步估计罗杰斯从我这里抢走的东西至少值十万，操，还有那些商铺！”

他环视在场众人，屋里的空椅子无数次刺痛了他的双眼。很多人甚至不敢参加这次集会，他们被罗杰斯吓坏了，觉得下一秒就会被无声无息的干掉。而且他敢肯定，这帮家伙绝对没有他们发誓的那样衷心，一定有人权衡利弊之后选择投靠罗杰斯那边，而且这些人的数量不会少……

巴基紧紧抿着下唇，双手握拳，用力抵住自己的额头。在场每个人都盯着他，目光牢牢锁定他的面孔。他咬紧牙关，突然一拳打在墙上。“该死！”他骂道。“混账！操他妈的！该死！该死！该死！”

朗姆洛冲上来拉住他的双肩：“你要冷静下来，头儿！冷静！”

巴基猛地甩开他，突然的爆发让他掀翻了木桌，攥着自己能抓到的任何东西狠狠地往墙上撞。噼里啪啦一阵乱响，他踢翻了椅子，又一次挥拳赶开想要制止他的人。朗姆洛又扑上来，他一把攥住他的领子抵到墙上，直到对方的脸憋得通红，嘴唇蠕动。

“头儿——”

巴基扔开了他，向后跌跌撞撞坐在一把椅子上，扬起头，后颈被椅背硌得生疼。“我需要增设护卫，更多的私人护卫，”他说，“七个人，罗杰斯的目的达到了，我们都怕了，也许他的下一个目标就是我。”

“我们会守住这里的，”底下有人信誓旦旦地保证道，“头儿，您放心，罗杰斯绝对没本事闯进来。”

“然后我就躲在这里看他蚕食我的领地？”

朗姆洛沉下脸来：“事已至此，没法面面俱到。要知道，如果头儿死了，我们就彻底垮台了，在场的谁也逃不过。”

“对，我们每个人都走投无路了，”巴基站了起来，“罗杰斯有谈判的意愿吗？”

“目前没有。”

“谈判”一出，一部分人露出了受到背叛的表情，场下炸了锅似的又是交头接耳又是争执摇头。“你只是为了自保！”有人不满地叫起来，一声叫喊迎来更多附和，“你想出卖我们，让罗杰斯放过你！”

“闭上你妈的臭嘴！”朗姆洛一声怒喝，“你们也别把自己当所向披靡的救世主！现在这地方早被罗杰斯搞成了一个连个婊子都不剩的烂妓院！都天杀的快垮台了！”

“别吵了！”巴基挥手，让所有人住嘴，“还有什么更好的意见就提出来，否则就按我说的办！”

场下再度沸腾起来，各个帮派头领七嘴八舌的争论像潮水一样吞没了议事厅。巴基重新坐回椅子里，用手揉着太阳穴。如果说他是为了自保，在场哪一个人又不是呢。

* * *

 

他给自己点了一支烟，开始慢慢吞云吐雾。

傍晚，气温令人难耐，暑热在每一个角落徘徊，潮湿的水雾长时间的堆积在阴沟里，渐渐蒸腾起一股腐臭的气味。会议开到一小时前才告于段落，最后也没得出像样的结论，每个人都被罗杰斯吓成了惊弓之鸟，根本无法达成共识。巴基回到住所，摊开税务表查看。他身后的床铺干净整洁，一件衬衫随意搭在上头，根本看不出那里曾有第二个人存在过。

羊皮纸翻过一页，灯烛微晃，外面吹来闷热的风。门外有人敲门，他听得出这人的习惯。“朗姆洛，”他站起来，“不是说过午夜时间不要打扰我吗？”

朗姆洛推开木门冲进来，脸上汗津津的：“头儿，我很抱歉，但是事态紧急。”

“怎么了？”巴基努力进入状态，“罗杰斯？”

“对，又有人死了，而且严格来说不是罗杰斯下的手，”说着，他用力吸了口气，就像在害怕巴基不能接受他所说的事实，“雷德帮，联合一部分残余的环礁闹了内讧，杀死了自家头领，宣布集体效忠罗杰斯。他们带动了其他帮派，同时有五个帮派宣布投靠罗杰斯，分别是冬拳、热砂、避难所……”

“可以了，”巴基打断了他，叹了口气，“预料之中。”

朗姆洛拉开椅子坐下来，伸手扶住前额：“天杀的罗杰斯，天杀的！”

“再来看看这个，”巴基扔了一叠税务表给他，“发现什么了吗？”

朗姆洛仓促地浏览了一遍，皱起眉，又翻到前头去看：“恕我直言，我……”

“没看出来？一开始我也没有，你仔细看，至少从半年前开始，鸦巢和环礁就有问题了。”巴基苦笑，一张脸上可以说是表情丰富，他相信朗姆洛能从他这里看到恐慌、懊悔还有挫败。朗姆洛甚至轻轻颤了一下，眼中流露出重重矛盾。

在巴基的示意下，他再度翻阅账目，才隐约觉察到疑点：“他们做了假账？”

“对，没错，账目不平，很大一笔资金见鬼的不知道去了哪里，”巴基用力吸气，“负责做账的就是劳纳科那杂种，我他妈拷问他一周了，他到死都没交代。绝对有鬼，绝对有鬼，罗杰斯早就跟他们勾结在一起了！杰拉德和格里芬是被自己人害死的！”

朗姆洛浑身一震：“那现在剩下来的人……”

“我不知道，对，这就是最活见鬼的一点，我他妈根本不知道还有多少人暗地里跟了罗杰斯，一个？两个？不，搞不好是全部，”说着，巴基抬起眼来，冷峻的视线让朗姆洛瞬间感觉呼吸一窒，“朗姆洛，不，布洛克。”

头儿很少称呼他的本名，朗姆洛绷紧脊背，手不由自主落上腰间的武器：“我在，头儿。”

“至少你是我这边的，对吧？”

“是的，头儿，”朗姆洛回答，暗暗咬了咬牙，“我百分之百站在您这边。”

* * *

 

“我不确定这是个好主意。”临下车前，巴基喃喃自语。

在朗姆洛的建议下，他终于决定像施密特求助。皮尔斯肯定和施密特在一起，一想到要面对这两个人，他就感觉浑身疲累。

进屋以后，皮尔斯果然在那里，看起来也是有事要求施密特。这两人估计已经聊了好一阵了，巴基刚把外套交给侍者，就听皮尔斯没好气的嘟囔了一句：“你猜怎么的，有一半的货和合成兽不见了……”

“什么货？”巴基顺口问道。

“噢，巴恩斯阁下，你来了。”皮尔斯向他打了个招呼。

“没什么，皮尔斯在和我聊考西港那批货的事情。”施密特说。

“被烧掉那批？”巴基挑起眉毛。

“对，后来调查，灰烬里似乎少了一点东西。”

“别说那个了，我的事情和巴恩斯一比，简直不值一提，”皮尔斯摆了摆手，恶劣地微笑起来，“巴恩斯，我听说了，你那里怕是要天翻地覆了。”

“看在操蛋的份上，别拿我找乐子了。”巴基在他们面前坐下来，侍者给他端了一杯葡萄酒，他看也没看就随手放在桌上。“我需要二位帮忙。”

“帮你对付罗杰斯？”皮尔斯和施密特交换了一道视线。

“怎样都好，我知道你们都是通情达理的人。”即便低着头，巴基也能清晰地感受到那两人揣度的视线。他的姿态已经放得很低了，看得出来情况确实十万火急。

一分钟后，施密特放下了手中的烟卷。

“我不可能真的和罗杰斯宣战，你也知道，”他说，“不过，找点借口骚扰一下他的帮派，我还是做得到的。”

“那只是隔靴搔痒。”

“你知道我做不了更多，巴恩斯。”

“我也是，我的半数财产成了考西港的一滩灰烬，你以为我能帮你多少？”

巴基不说话了，三人彻底沉默下来。下午的阳光透进室内，盘旋着扭结在一起，木桌上的餐点与酒液反射出黏稠的光线。空气仿佛暗流涌动，无声的僵持还在继续，直到某一刻，巴基缓缓开了口。

“我意识到一件事，”他说，“你们二位，似乎已经很久不用‘那个杂种’来指代罗杰斯了。”

* * *

 

“怎么样？”朗姆洛快步迎上来。

“惨败，那两个老狐狸。”巴基骂骂咧咧。他们登上马车，车夫一挥鞭子，整个车厢颤颤悠悠地动起来。“不过施密特答应帮点小忙，我现在有了计划的大致轮廓，总之我们先去找罗杰斯。”

“就这样直接去？”朗姆洛瞪大了眼，“你真的想和他谈判吗？”

“凡事都有的谈，再不济也是拖延时间。快点！”巴基催促车夫。

车夫用力挥动马鞭，车辆开始疾驰，巴基抱臂倚在座位上沉思。朗姆洛小心翼翼地问了他几个问题，他给出的回答都很不耐烦，朗姆洛看出他的脑子已经被罗杰斯搅乱了，便不再问了，沉默下来，一边打量窗外一边思索今后的打算。

在他看来，巴基以后凶多吉少。

他们都没有注意到另一辆马车紧随在后，等他们拐过街角，后头的马车突然猛冲上来，轰地一声撞向侧面。马匹尖声嘶鸣，车夫更是不知道被甩到哪里去。巴基差点因为惯性咬了舌头，整个人被重重掀起跌落在侧壁上。朗姆洛磕到了脑袋，指缝间流下鲜血。“见鬼了，”他骂道，“他妈的是谁！”

没等巴基回应，又是接连不断的三次撞击，就像有一群疯牛在蹂躏他们可怜的车厢。“快出去！”巴基叫道。他们艰难地踢开变形的车门爬出马车，面前就是黄土地面，视野被缩得只剩巴掌大的一块。操，什么都看不见了，地面的震动告诉他们起码有两队人在往这里赶，转眼之间，空气突然发出毒蛇一样嘶嘶的声音。

“弩箭！”朗姆洛大叫，“当心！”

箭矢雨点一样落下来，巴基的耳畔传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音，说明最近的箭矢几乎射到了他的右耳。他和朗姆洛相互拽着，跌跌撞撞地往外爬，光明近在咫尺，他按下朗姆洛的肩膀，抽出腰间的火枪。

砰！

近处的靴子溅起血花，一个人惨叫着倒在他们近前，他们趁乱爬出马车。不远处鲜血横流，一帮歹徒就像狼群一样虐杀他们的护卫。

“我们的人呢！”朗姆洛难掩话中惊惧，对方起码有二十个，而巴基精心安排的保镖只剩个位数。“人呢！操！他们跑了吗！”

巴基一脚踢翻从近前的敌人，手起剑落，猛刺咽喉。“别管那些了！”他吼道，拔出剑刃一甩血花，“快他妈的逃命！”

但是他们根本逃不掉，敌人太多了，无法杀出一条血路。乱战之下巴基看见好几个熟悉的面孔，利齿帮的，环礁的，鸦巢的……“这帮天杀的混账！”朗姆洛大叫。

最后他们被制服在地，三个环礁的成员围住巴基，对他一阵拳打脚踢。不过他们显然不打算弄死他，见他不再反抗，他们转而压住他的四肢，把他的脸死死摁在地上。

远处有一双靴子缓步走近。

不用想也知道那是谁。史蒂夫停在他正前方，挥手让那三人退下。不远处，朗姆洛蜷在墙角哀嚎，没人管他。史蒂夫居高临下地望着巴基，看着对方一点点撑着地面半跪起来。昂起头，表情轻蔑地朝史蒂夫啐了一口唾沫。

“巴恩斯你这杂种！”

围观的人一边叫骂一边给了巴基一脚，巴基一个趔趄，所有人都以为他又要倒下去了，结果他突然给了那人一个头槌，用力之猛，估计砸断了对方的鼻梁。

史蒂夫拧起眉头。其他人想要冲上去，他只用一个手势就制止了他们。他走近巴基，在他面前蹲下来。巴基喘着粗气，身上满是血痕，礼服被撕的乱七八糟，头发乱得就像枯草。史蒂夫提起他的头发，直到把他的上半身拽离地面。头皮传来剧痛，巴基面容扭曲，他扭开脸不与史蒂夫对视。

“你输了，巴恩斯阁下，”史蒂夫用所有人都能听见的音量说，“今天下午，你麾下总共四十七个帮派全部宣誓对我效忠。你彻底输了。”

巴基嘴唇翕动。“一定要这样么，”他古怪地嘶嘶笑了起来，一丝血顺着他的额头往下流，看上去既绝望又可怜，“史蒂夫，你我这样到底有什么好处？”

史蒂夫似有一丝触动，声音微微变了调：“你知道的。”

“不，我不知道。”

史蒂夫皱眉望着他，他的手碰到了巴基的手，指尖与掌心，轻轻点触。突然他用力一推，巴基落回地面，感觉脸上的血水流经侧脸淌到了嘴里。“二十六年前，我的父母并没有死于瘟疫，”史蒂夫低头望着他，微微叹了口气，“他们真正的死因，你敢说你不知道吗？”

 

6

 

考西港的旅行剧团曾经收留过两个自称是兰加斯来的年轻人，两人都只有十七岁，一个棕发绿眼，整日笑嘻嘻的，另一个金发蓝眼，沉稳安静，但脾气很倔。

“我还是第一次见到像你们这样抢着给剧团当杂役的家伙，”剧团的女工说，“我不是想泼冷水，但我要提醒一句，这里不收学徒，你们来也不会学到任何东西。”

两个年轻人都表示不介意，很快就在这里常住下来。事实上，他们对戏剧没有半点兴趣，来这里只是导师的命令，最近这老头子盯上了剧团老板瑟尔玛男爵，决定派两个养子来收集情报。

女工一开始的预测只成真了一半，整日吊儿郎当的巴基确实没在这里混出名堂，少数几次上台只是因为人手不足，让他演货车、马、或者尸体。但史蒂夫不是，他的发色和长相天生就引人注目，编剧一眼就看中了他，把他拉到后台学习台词和演技。

“他们说你很聪明，我听见了，”夜里，巴基懒洋洋地躺在吊床上，伸手描摹史蒂夫脸部的轮廓，“你就像块晶莹剔透的星蓝石，却要和淤泥为伍。”

“我可没有你想的那么光彩夺目，巴基。”你才是最美好的那个。史蒂夫顿了顿，默默咽下后半句。

“好吧，随你怎么说，”巴基向后一靠，邀请史蒂夫爬到他的床上来，“不过我还挺喜欢你那副样子，怎么说呢，就像个祭司一样禁欲又迷人。”

史蒂夫轻轻地吻上他的眼角：“你喜欢什么，我就成为什么。我可以为你做任何事，巴基。”

在他们结束任务之前，史蒂夫有过一场最出色的表演。他演塔玛王朝的神秘剑客兰吉加纳，为了给死去的爱人报仇，兰吉加纳编造多种身份，化身间谍，在地下势力之间纵横捭阖，游走自如。他几乎毁灭了整个王朝，直到塔玛覆灭，他独自一人回到爱人墓前，用长剑自刎。

就在台上的史蒂夫举剑对准咽喉时，剧院灯光熄灭了半分钟，包厢内的瑟尔玛男爵不见踪影。史蒂夫假装对此浑然不觉，回到后台卸妆以后，他从乱七八糟的衣物堆里抽出一件斗篷披在身上，然后顺着昏暗的电梯间爬上剧院屋顶。整个剧院都被封锁了，嘈杂的叫声不断透过墙壁传进他的耳里。早在戏剧开演前，巴基已经割断了电梯的绳索，即便外面再怎么混乱，也没人能跑到电梯里边来。

他爬到屋顶，夜风吹走了他脸上的汗珠，他低头整了整爬墙用的手套，开始顺着准备好的路线下楼。楼下停着一辆运货马车，巴基坐在窗前凝望剧院。他看见墙上晃过一个人影，接着一阵旋风从他跟前飕的扑了过去，人影从天而降，黑鸟一样的斗篷向后掀起。

“欢迎回来。”巴基露出微笑。

史蒂夫迅速蹿进后座。导师正坐在那里，他们的旁边，被牢牢捆绑的瑟尔玛男爵正在后座上蠕动，嘴里发出含混不清的声音。

* * *

 

“呃……操啊……”

巴基逐渐清醒过来，只感觉浑身都疼，尤其是他的脑子，疼得就像被什么重物碾过。周围弥漫着苍蝇一样的嗡嗡声，他尝试动一动，但是不行，他的手和脚都被绑住了，手被反绑在椅子背上，脚则是被迫分开绑上了椅子腿，根本动弹不得。

周围的噪音如同潮水一样涨潮，巴基感觉这里的气味很熟悉，还有空气的流动，声音的回音都似曾相识。突然他的椅子被人踢了一脚，整个向前倾倒，他自己也被迫摔在地板上。他睁开酸胀的双眼，视线勉强聚焦。果然是这里，他自己的老巢，现在变成史蒂夫的老巢了。

“醒了就别装睡了。”史蒂夫的声音传来，他就在站在巴基旁边，巴基能从他锃亮的皮靴上看到自己的倒影，如此憔悴，如此不堪。

“罗杰斯！罗杰斯！”周围人都在欢呼，全是曾经效忠于巴基的帮派成员，史蒂夫到底叫了多少人围观这一幕，操，这鬼地方都快挤不下了。

朗姆洛不在，八成是逃掉了。

就在他出神的时候，史蒂夫又踢了他一脚，他发出一声闷哼，挣扎扭动却依然没办法挣开绳索。周围愈发人声鼎沸，他们叫得更欢了，“弄死他！弄死他！”

“你哑巴了吗？巴恩斯。”史蒂夫发出冷笑，他抓着巴基脖子上的绳索，把他的椅子翻回正面。巴基干呕起来，几秒后才重新找回呼吸。“你那张伶牙俐齿的嘴怎么不肯出声了，如果你不叫的话，接下来的事情会很无趣的。”

巴基用余光扫向四周，一排手持弩箭的护卫，箭矢锁定自己的方向。有必要这么谨慎吗，好像他现在这种手无寸铁的状态还能挣开绳索用牙咬死史蒂夫然后逃出去似的。

这回史蒂夫瞄准了他的腹部，他痛哼一声，身体向前蜷缩。人群更加兴奋，他们就喜欢看这种场面，即便受刑的是他们的前任领袖，他们也乐意看他被折磨致死。

史蒂夫又给了他一拳，拉近他的脸。巴基眼眸赤红，而且朦朦胧胧有一丝水汽。“折磨我有意思吗？”他从牙缝里挤出嘶哑的声音，“你要报仇，就干脆点……”

史蒂夫挑眉望着他：“怎么，你怕了？”

巴基想扭开脸，但史蒂夫还攥着他的头发。“想想二十六年前你做的那些事，”史蒂夫阴狠地说，“如果你忘了，就想想你是怎么爬到这个位置上的。一报还一报，巴恩斯。”

他又一脚踢上巴基的小腿，接着抽出一把匕首。人群开始跺脚和咆哮。“割烂他的脸！”他们幸灾乐祸地呼喊，“撕掉他的裤子！”

史蒂夫置若罔闻，他一边玩弄刀子一边打量巴基，后者发出粗重的喘息，颤抖着闭上了眼。

拳头又开始落下来，刚开始他还能压抑痛呼，后来却不得不叫出声来。不知道过了多久，巴基紧闭着眼，无力地喘着气不再动弹。他屈服了，周围响起窃笑。他没有睁开眼睛看向史蒂夫的脸，只听到对方的脚步声渐渐远去，大门紧闭，所有人都离开了。

一直到天色入夜以后史蒂夫才回来，巴基的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见对方锁上了门。

“嘿，史蒂夫……”他虚弱地呻吟一声，“能给我点水吗。”

* * *

 

“等等，你再说一遍？”施密特微微蹙起眉头。

“我以为我说的够清楚了，操，真疼啊，”巴基抽了几口凉气，医师正在给他上药，用臭烘烘的膏状物体涂抹他身上的淤青，“操蛋的罗杰斯是回来寻仇的，所以他不接受任何谈判，他只想让我遭到报应。”

施密特狐疑地打量着他：“那他为什么放你出来？”

“放我？见鬼去吧，我自己咬断了绳索。他扇了我好几耳光，把我揍得鼻青脸肿，逼我跪下来求他饶我一命。然后他还不满意，朝我后腰上踹了好几脚，我都快哭着舔他的鞋面了。然后他把我扔在那里，走了，天杀的狗屎王八蛋，我到半夜才找到机会逃出来。”

“算你运气好，”施密特微眯着眼，“不过你算是完蛋了，巴恩斯，也就是我才好心收留你。不过我很好奇，据我所知你和他小时候可是一起长大的，到底发生了什么让你们互相憎恨，分道扬镳？”

巴基喘着粗气，眼底全是愤怒与绝望：“因为我他妈的错信了他，以为他是个好人，谁知道他是个忍辱负重的刽子手。他撒谎了，他跟我和我们的养父说，他父母是死在瘟疫里的。根本不是这么回事，施密特，这混账罗杰斯是他妈的伯爵家的孩子，你知道吗，该死的斯卡拉伯爵。”

施密特浑身一震：“斯卡拉伯爵？！”

“噢，对，你当然知道了，就是你的上一任执政官。”

“但是我不记得斯卡拉伯爵有这样一个儿子，而且他姓罗杰斯！”

“罗杰斯是他母亲的姓，他是私生子，跟他母亲住。伯爵待他很好，因为他是他唯一的儿子。然后你知道伯爵是怎么的死的对吧，那场大火，他和一个不明身份的女人被烧死在火场里。”

“至今没人知道那个女人是谁，”施密特边说边蹙起眉头，“这是兰加斯人人皆知的迷案。”

“那女人就是罗杰斯的母亲。”

“操蛋的诸神啊。”施密特抽了一口凉气，“这下就说得通了。”

“对，没错。那场大火你知道是谁放的吗？幕后主使是伯爵的亲信卡里洛，这不是秘密，可他是雇人来做这些的。他找了兰加斯城最坏的那个坏蛋，我的养父，那个自称狡诈之王的老混蛋。”

施密特沉下脸：“然后……”

“然后我的养父又找了我，因为他需要一个无足轻重的小贼，擅长翻窗的，就算暴露也不会引来麻烦的小角色，那时我只有八岁，已经是溜门撬锁的行家。事实上他们要我做的只是偷走伯爵的密函，但是我太紧张了，我第一次去这种大人物的家，结果不小心打翻了烛台……”

“只有罗杰斯生还？”

“是的，这小杂种逃出来以后在暗巷区待了三天，然后才阴差阳错被我养父捡回来。他长得跟他亲爹一点都不像，所有人都被他骗过去了。后来卡里洛死了，我的养父也死了，不知道和他有没有关系。现在他盯上了我，我是最后一个害死他双亲的人。”

长时间的沉默，巴基发出叹息，向后倒在床铺上。

“所以他的目的达到了，”很久以后，施密特才缓缓地说，“他会就此收手吗？”

“谁知道呢。”巴基说着，竟然情不自禁地笑了几声。这笑声出自他的口里，却令他的心中生出了恐惧，觉得自己发出的仿佛是一个鬼似的狞笑。可是如果不笑，他还能怎么办呢，难不成在施密特面前嚎啕大哭不成？

施密特只是神情复杂地望着他，几分钟后，他叹了口气：“我可以暂时收留你，除非罗杰斯找上门来。”

“多谢，看在交情的份上。你比皮尔斯友善多了。”

施密特瞥了他一眼，又说：“我这里倒还有一个人想见见你。”

“谁？”

对方不答，拉开门，让朗姆洛走了进来。

 

7

 

皮尔斯最近诸事不顺。

先是自己的货被烧了，犯人至今找不到。接着，兰加斯城的黑帮大佬巴恩斯垮台了，其下帮派全部转手给罗杰斯，皮尔斯早就领教过巴恩斯的本事，万万没想到他会陷落得那么快，不，与其说是快，更不如说是……蹊跷。

但事情已经发生，这对皮尔斯来说是幸运也是不幸。他和巴恩斯互相看不顺眼，只要那家伙在，自己的生意就永远无法做大。现在巴恩斯自身难保，皮尔斯乘人之危，把巴恩斯经营的几个产业纳入麾下，虽然数量不多，但至少能暂时缓解一下自己的财政危机。

但从长远上看，罗杰斯当权也不是什么好事。这人乍一眼看上去似乎是个好说话的人，但皮尔斯觉得他搞不好比巴恩斯更难缠。能在几个月内搞垮一个地下帝国的家伙，只有三岁小孩才会觉得那人是个和蔼可亲的善茬。

所以皮尔斯必须尽快行动，把罗杰斯拉拢过来，重新恢复兰加斯三足鼎立的稳定局面。据他观察，施密特那个老狐狸也在这么做了，这可真让人头大。要是罗杰斯像以前的巴恩斯那样寻求中立，那也还凑合，如果他愿意帮皮尔斯，也许他们还可以力压施密特一头，但如果他帮施密特的话……

皮尔斯冷汗直冒。罗杰斯加施密特，强强联合，自己怕是死透了。

罗杰斯这个混球，他肯定知道现在两方都在盯着他，反而整个人都悠闲下来。据皮尔斯安插的线人回报，罗杰斯镇压了几处帮派暴动，手段残忍高效，很快让手下帮派变得安分守己。接着，他就开始整日混迹于各种高档场合，每天兴趣盎然地和兰加斯大小商贾打牌说笑，一副悠然自得的架势。

他在和我们较量谁更有耐心，皮尔斯心想。现在可不是装样子的时候，施密特已经行动了，连着两天晚上邀请罗杰斯参加他的晚宴。皮尔斯不甘心落于其后，他差人给罗杰斯送了乔迁礼，礼物绝对是他目前能拿出来最好的。他当然也想邀请罗杰斯见面，与他一同去城郊的种植园品品下午茶，但罗杰斯的回答模棱两可，几乎等于恭敬礼貌地拒绝了他。

一天后，他收到罗杰斯与施密特同时出现在剧院包间的消息。

操，当然的，施密特是最好的选择了。但是他们没有谈拢，可喜可贺，线人回报罗杰斯不满施密特开出来的价码，双方最后也没谈出个所以然来，这给了皮尔斯一个机会。果然，第二天罗杰斯就同意了他的邀约，这回，他们约在皮尔斯的书房。

“恕我直言，皮尔斯阁下，有些事情我并不想瞒着你。”罗杰斯的开场白出乎预料，而且他们明明是平起平坐的关系，可对方的视线一扫过来，皮尔斯就莫名觉得自己矮人一头，“我与施密特阁下聊了聊，那次商谈并不怎么愉快，我不满意他至今仍在维护巴恩斯的事实。”

“巴恩斯在他那里？”皮尔斯略有些惊讶，“我以为他早就躲起来了。”

“施密特把他藏得很好，看样子他们早就达成了什么协议。”

皮尔斯狐疑地撑着书桌站定：“那还真是奇怪，巴恩斯早就没有价值了。哦，我没有指责阁下的复仇计划的意思，不过巴恩斯现在被你折腾得和废人没什么两样吧。”

罗杰斯不置可否地笑了笑：“据我所知他似乎变成了一个醉鬼，泡在酒精里度日。”

“似乎？”

“对，这和我等下要说的事情有关。”

皮尔斯撇撇嘴，没发表过多评价。

“让我们回到正事上来，这次施密特的态度让我多了几分猜测，我怀疑他和巴恩斯很久以前就维持着某种秘密合作的关系。巴恩斯留给我很多东西，他手下那些帮派也有不少蛛丝马迹可以追寻。你知道黑旗吗？”

“那个有不少人当过海盗的帮派？”皮尔斯谨慎地回答，手指不由自主地敲击着桌面，“知道，怎么了？”

“你可能见过这几个人。”

罗杰斯推给他一沓画像，皮尔斯匆匆扫了一眼。“没见过，”他把上头那张翻开，“这个也没有。”他继续往下翻，一连否定了五个人之后，他盯住第六个人。

“诸神啊，我见过这人，在我的舰队里！他是个气象员，兼职舵手，我的大副从来没有吝啬对他的赞美，甚至专门引荐来给我看过……他——他是巴恩斯的人？！”

罗杰斯平静地点了点头：“那场大火发生后，你还见过他吗？”

“该死，当然没有，舰队解散了，很多水手害怕受到牵连都跑了。”

“你可以去调查一下，”罗杰斯说，“我想对他有印象的人都会说，火灾发生的一周前就没人见过他了。不但是他，还有画像上的其他人，他们都是你的水手，但他们都属于黑旗，登上你的船只是为了给巴恩斯收集情报。”

皮尔斯重重拍向桌子：“妈的！”

“这还没有结束，”罗杰斯依然语气平和，“巴恩斯确实在收集情报，但你觉得对于一个势力仅限于兰加斯城，手底下只有一群见不得光的乌合之众的人来说，他真的有本事独自毁掉你一支舰队吗？”

“你是说……”皮尔斯警惕地眯起了眼，“他和施密特合作？可施密特的势力范围也从来没有到达考西港。”

“可他们的确做到了，过程不重要，重要的是结果。”罗杰斯站起来，一双蓝眼不带感情地盯住了皮尔斯，“有很多蛛丝马迹可寻，仔细回忆他平日里对待施密特的态度，他们是不是经常背着你窃窃私语？我手下起码有三个帮主证实巴恩斯曾悄悄差人给施密特送信，也不时接到不可告人的私人密函。另外，建议你多查一查布洛克朗姆洛这个人。”

“怎么，朗姆洛是巴恩斯的亲信，他们很早就认识了……”

“朗姆洛曾经是黑犬集会所的老板，我建议你去了解一下，在巴恩斯出现在众人的焦点之前，黑犬是怎么开起来的，它一开始登记的是谁的名字？”

皮尔斯吸了一口凉气，脸上写满了难以置信：“难道，朗姆洛其实是施密特的人？”

罗杰斯抿了口茶，微笑不语。皮尔斯牢牢地盯着他，感觉自己必须用上全身的力量才能绷住脸上的表情，控制自己的手不要再继续颤抖。他不敢相信，如果罗杰斯说的是事实，那么自己未来将处于何等不利的局面。他已经掉进了局里，还浑然不知，以为自己只是一个可以冷静旁观的人。

皮尔斯快六十岁了，早过了气血方刚以为自己能掌控一切的年纪，罗杰斯的讲述足以令他恐慌。“如果一切属实，”他咬着牙说，“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“一张合约。”

皮尔斯气馁地叹了口气：“你想要我的产权？”

“两成。”史蒂夫平静地叙述，“这对你我来说都是相当合适的价码。”

“哼，那你又能给我什么呢？”

“施密特担任执政官太久了，也许他需要尽早退休。”

皮尔斯目光阴沉，他握住自己的手腕，极力压抑颤抖，“给我几天时间……给我几天，我会去调查，等我查清楚了再谈下一步。”

“当然可以皮尔斯阁下，如果需要我配合的部分，请尽管来找我，”罗杰斯笑着说，“建议你最好快一些，施密特还留着巴恩斯，说明他们的棋局依然没有走完，我始终无法预测他们的下一个目标是什么。我想，总不至于是我吧。”

* * *

 

半个月了，巴基表现得就像一个失魂落魄的废人。他的世界一夜倒塌，帝国转手让人，为数不多的存款随着大量的酒精付诸东流。他没完没了地喝酒，把施密特好心借给他的房子变成了藏酒库。朗姆洛经常来找他，尝试把他往外面带，但他发现巴基到了外面也会一头扎进酒馆，不出几小时就喝得昏天黑地，人事不知。

“你还有机会，要是你跟施密特阁下合作的话，”朗姆洛反反复复提醒他，要求他加入施密特的麾下，“难道你不想报仇吗？不想让罗杰斯那个杂种彻底玩完？现在不是消沉的时候，巴恩斯，你他妈振作一点！”

他夺走巴基的杯子，碰地一声砸烂在地上。巴基睁开醉得迷迷糊糊的眼睛，气氛冷场了几秒钟，直到巴基又开始拿酒瓶倒酒。

“巴恩斯！”

朗姆洛气急败坏，又一次砸烂他的酒瓶，争斗期间巴基被他推了一把，立刻像个软塌塌的破麻袋一样倒了下去，摇摇晃晃一路滚到地上。朗姆洛喘着粗气瞪着他，就见巴基躺在地上嗤嗤傻笑起来。“下地狱去吧，”他边笑边说，“你们全都下地狱去吧！”

朗姆洛失望地拧起眉，叹了口气。“不应该这样的，”他喃喃自语，视线无比困惑地逡巡了巴基几下，又于心不忍地错开了，“我认识你也有七八年了，这不像你。”

巴基仍在傻笑，笑累了，他撑着矮凳摇摇晃晃地爬起来。“因为他是罗杰斯，”巴基缓缓吐出一口污浊的酒气，“我赢不了的，我拿他没辙，我碰见他就输定了。”

“因为他父母的事？”

“对。”

朗姆洛视线复杂地望着他。巴基不再吭声，埋头饮酒。这都是在鬼扯。他想。不过也有一部分是实话，他就是对付不了史蒂夫，因为他爱他，史蒂夫罗杰斯，他爱这个人二十多年了。

但是他不会说的，他接着灌酒，锐利的眼神在杯后一闪而逝。他暗暗观察朗姆洛的表情，但对方忙于抱怨巴基的颓废，并未觉察。

 

夜深之后，朗姆洛走了，他磕磕碰碰地离开酒馆，脸色憔悴，眼睛充血，任何迎面走来的人都会扭开视线拒绝再看第二眼。深夜的城市空寂得像一座坟墓，没精打采的夜风刮着他的身子，三个妓女聚在墙角揽客，抹了浓妆的脸就像鬼魂一样恐怖。他甚至看见了一具尸体，横卧在沟渠后面的阴影里。路口停着一辆马车，和平时接他的那辆完全一样。他拉开车门走上去，报了自己的住址。

两排皮质座椅迎面相对，史蒂夫坐在其中一侧，一袭黑衣，身前放着一根雕花手杖。

没有人说话，就好像巴基根本没意识到车里还有一人。马车破开夜雾缓缓前进，车厢上的黄铜吊灯吱呀作响，他们静静地维持着这个姿势，动也不动。后来，巴基悄悄地往史蒂夫的方向侧了侧，他们的大腿碰在一起，巴基的左手落进史蒂夫的右手，他的指尖摩挲对方柔软的掌心。

史蒂夫静静地侧过脸来，一双眼睛在黑暗中蓝得发亮。

巴基沉默地敲击他的掌心。

史蒂夫用目光摩挲他的脸。

车辆转过一个弯，轮胎嘎吱一颤，就像辗到了一块石子。史蒂夫无声无息地跃出车门，身影消失在街口。直到这一刻，车夫才后知后觉地停了车，在门口探出脑袋：“尊贵的先生，怎么回事，车上是窜上来一只该死的猫吗？”

巴基表示他已经醉得什么都觉察不到了，根本不知道那是一只猫还是老鼠。车夫重新挥动马鞭时，他挪动到史蒂夫之前坐的地方，将手伸进衣服，默默藏起一封信件。

那上面兴许还有史蒂夫的体温。

 

8

 

对年轻的史蒂夫和巴基来说，他们的导师虽然恶毒，但多少也给他们灌输过一些金句良言。在他们更小一点的时候，导师就帮他们确立了人生目标：“听着，小畜生们，二十年后的我肯定已经死透了，要是那时你们还没有死于绞刑或者梅毒的话，我会从坟墓里出来，瞧瞧你们都爬到哪里去了。”

“你还是别出来了，”巴基撇撇嘴，继续和史蒂夫下棋，“别指望我们会好好安葬你，也许你连个全尸都不剩。”

“闭嘴你们这两个小兔崽子。”导师怒喝。

巴基耸耸肩，史蒂夫做了个无奈的表情：“是巴基说的，别把我扯进去。”

“先他妈听我把话说完小杂种，你们不会想当一辈子的小毛贼吧，等你们翻不动窗的时候该怎么办，酗酒？嗑药？败光家产？别用那种眼神看着我，你们知道年轻只是一时的，疲劳和伤痛就像洪水猛兽一样来势汹汹。”

巴基和史蒂夫对视，两人都沉默不语。

“我告诉你们该怎么办，到上游去，小畜生们，你们知道上游是哪里吗？”

“是德拉丘陵，再上游是波索斯峡谷。水深约十英寻，周边的安克郡盛产苹果和羊毛。”史蒂夫回答。

“很高兴你按照我的要求背了文献，但这不是在考试，史蒂夫。”

金发的孩子抿了抿嘴，正襟危坐准备听讲。倒是巴基一直在心不在焉地玩棋子，导师用力拧了一下他的肩膀，让他嗷的痛叫起来。

“我说的上游，是兰加斯城的上流社会。贵族，商人，执政官，还有那些该死的黑帮大佬。这就像是一条河，我们是穷得抬不起头来的蝼蚁，他们在上游撒尿，而我们在下游捡他们扔下来的垃圾往嘴里塞，还要称呼他们为衣食父母。”

“真恶心。”巴基小声嘀咕道。

“但这是事实，”导师恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“我对你们要求不高，就是到上游去，孩子们。不管你们用什么方式，是在水里像条死鱼一样的扑腾，还是去岸上踩那些硌脚的破石头，随你们的便。记着，爬也要给我爬到上游去，听到了吗。”

他们似懂非懂，觉得这个目标遥不可及，听上去虚幻又缥缈。

八年后，导师死于一次突发的中风，巴基和史蒂夫一起安葬了他，给他买了最好的棺椁和陵墓。那时他们已经二十岁，寻常的偷盗和欺骗早就满足不了他们日益膨胀的野心。巴基拉过史蒂夫商量以后的打算，趁对方专心思索的时候凑上去吻了他的脸颊。

“嘿！”史蒂夫不满地叫起来。

巴基咯咯直笑，将下巴垫在史蒂夫的肩膀上。导师不在了，他们在家里终于可以不必掩藏。几分钟之后，他的目光变得忧虑，史蒂夫敏锐地觉察到了他情绪的改变，也微微叹了口气。

“我们要分开了。”巴基咕哝着说。

“没关系的，巴基，”史蒂夫安慰他，“这是为了到上游去。”

* * *

 

已经是夏末了，作为兰加斯的执政官，施密特开始筹备降神礼。

兰加斯城信仰七位神祗，夏秋之交，守护神更迭，城里就会举办降神礼，那是与新年同等重要的节日，不论男女老少都会参与到狂欢之中。节日当晚的海上烟火是重中之重，按照以往的习惯，施密特会在这一天乘豪华游船“海蓝石”号出港，在船上举办私人晚宴。

今年他却在邀请名单上犯了难，按照不成文的说法，谁参加宴会谁就是施密特的合作伙伴，这是一次公开表明立场的机会，趋炎附势之人会借此献上他们的谄媚，以换得执政官的庇护。哪怕是像曾经的巴基和皮尔斯那样几乎与执政官平起平坐的人，也会出于礼貌前来赴宴，与施密特交换几句客套的恭维。

但是今年，皮尔斯明确拒绝了他的邀请，这令施密特相当意外。他不禁怀疑是什么让皮尔斯敢于公开与自己撕破脸，可据他的线人回报，皮尔斯最近没有任何异常举动。这就很奇怪了。

还有一个麻烦就是罗杰斯，施密特和他接触了几次，至今都没能摸清这个人。他不知道罗杰斯会不会像曾经的巴恩斯一样懂得审时度势，以他前段时间的观察，他觉得答案是不会。罗杰斯一直给人一种固执的印象，从他复仇的决绝手段就能看出来，这不像是个会轻易低头的家伙，施密特暗暗诅咒一声，心想他真不想和这种人打交道。

可兰加斯全部黑帮都在罗杰斯手里，他低头思忖良久，还是在名单上写上了罗杰斯的名字。差人送走所有的邀请函后，他站到书房的落地窗前面，透过半透明的纱帘远眺风景。必须再找出一个朗姆洛那样的人，他默默思索。很多年前，巴恩斯刚刚出了点风头的时候，他安排了朗姆洛去他身边监视，果不其然，巴恩斯最终混成了兰加斯的大佬，还把朗姆洛当成自己的心腹。

但是罗杰斯……罗杰斯真让人头疼，施密特想不出来什么人适合安插到罗杰斯身边做内线，这家伙警戒心太高了，也不见在帮派里提拔什么人。真该死，以后他该怎么了解罗杰斯的动向。

施密特感到心烦意乱，不可知的未来就像山一样压在他身上。等他处理完一天公务，底下人突然通报说巴恩斯在会客厅等他两个小时了。

这个废物怎么又来了？

一推开门就闻到刺鼻的酒气，施密特装出假笑，心里却巴不得立刻把人赶走。巴恩斯是个失败者，失败者没有价值。“我很忙的，如你所见，”他对巴恩斯说，“有什么事吗？”

巴恩斯穿着乱糟糟的栗色礼服，真够邋遢的。“晚上好，阁下，”对方略显局促地说，“看在老朋友的份上，听我说两句，不会耽搁太长时间的。”

他以前可从来不会这样低声下气的对待我，施密特心想，他的表情不由自主地温和了一些。“如果你需要我帮忙，不妨提出来。”

对方有些焦虑地搓着手，施密特敏锐地眯起眼，觉得巴恩斯即将提出来的恐怕不是什么轻松的要求。半分钟后，巴恩斯微微吸了一口气，递过来一叠羊皮纸文书。

“出关文件，啊哈，”施密特翻阅一遍，挑起眉毛，“对此你得给我解释一番，巴恩斯。你不想待在兰加斯了？”

“我别无选择。”巴恩斯露出一脸苦相，不得不说，这家伙低眉顺眼的样子极大地满足了施密特的好胜心，虽然巴恩斯不是他扳倒的，但他还是倍感愉悦。

“我已经一无所有，继续留在这里也是任人宰割的命。罗杰斯——那下地狱的混球不会轻易放过我的，等他把局势稳定下来，我能预感到自己即将面临一百二十种不重样的死法。最好的办法就是趁现在卷起铺盖往外逃。”

“你想去哪儿？”

“不知道，也许去安克郡，也许去阿犹尔逊城邦，找个安全地方重头开始。我不会回来了，兰加斯是我的噩梦，我未来几十年恐怕都会生活在这次惨败的阴影下。”

“我明白了，你想要我替你签署这些出关文件，更准确一点说，你要我的签名和印章，”施密特替他把话说了下去，“为什么，巴恩斯，你孑然一身，关口的人为什么要为难你？”

巴恩斯脸上的笑容褪去几分，变得更为谨慎：“……我要带走一批货物，那是我最后的资产。”

“你还有私藏？”施密特问道。对此他并不意外，狡诈的人总是会有两手准备。

“是的，一些酒、烟草、急于出手的黑炼金药，价值大概五万五。你当然可以检查一番，以防有诈。”

施密特摇铃招来一个手下，让巴恩斯把贮藏地点告诉他们，巴恩斯全数交代，似乎并没有隐瞒。巴恩斯正竭力使自己显得谦恭可怜，施密特一面打量对方一面思索。这不像假的，如果他是巴恩斯，这种时候也只能出此下策。好吧，就给这只可怜的小狗一点甜头吧。

他挥挥手，轻描淡写地签署了文件，盖上印章，再全部交还给巴恩斯。“你那批货我会拿走五成，你知道的，我的印章也不便宜，希望你不要觉得我在趁火打劫。对了，巴恩斯，能告诉我你坐哪一艘船离开吗？”他扬起嘴角，在心里嘲笑对方愚蠢的模样，“也许我有空去送送你。”

“后天晚上出港的‘卡尔森’号，”巴恩斯回答，也许落井下石的施密特让他相当愤怒，但他并没有表现出来，“不用送我了，怎么敢劳您大驾。”

后天正好是降神礼，也对，当时施密特忙于晚宴，巴恩斯和它比起来简直无足轻重。“行了，没什么事了吧，”他挥手表示送客，“再见了，巴恩斯。”

巴恩斯挥动礼帽，朝他行了一个礼：“再见，施密特阁下。”

他走了，施密特觉得自己再也用不着见到这个人了，顿时感觉心情大好。好事真是接连不断，第二天回信传来，罗杰斯不但答应了他的邀约，还送了他一件珍贵的礼物——整个兰加斯城的木雕模型，价值恐怕超过三万。这种东西不花点心思是搞不到的，这样一来，不论罗杰斯的真实想法是什么，他依然像兰加斯的其他权贵一样，向施密特流露出了谄媚。

这怎能不让人兴奋起来？

施密特感受到一阵发自内心的狂喜，他将木雕安置在会客厅，花了一下午欣赏它。当然，出于谨慎，他派人检查过了，木雕里没有藏着任何不该藏的东西，这就是一件完美的艺术品。下午三点，他下定决心，把朗姆洛叫到跟前。

“巴恩斯要走了，你知道吧。”

“知道，”朗姆洛恭敬地回答，“明天下午，他会乘坐卡尔森号前往考西港。”

“这枚棋子已经没用了，”说着，施密特冷冷一笑，“杀了他。”

 

9

 

傍晚时分，天开始下雨。

兰加斯正处于降神礼的狂欢之中，喧嚣无处不在，即便在码头也能感受到节日的氛围。巴基斜倚着围墙，在他身后不远处，游行队伍正一边奏乐一边向人群抛洒金币，那当然不是真的金币，只是用金色的彩纸做成的仿冒品。海风吹过，一枚“金币”啪地落在他前额上，他皱起眉，伸手拂去，目光来回扫视着街道与港口，像是在等人。

一小时前，卡尔森号已经出港，他并不在上面。而一小时后的现在，施密特和权贵们所乘的海蓝石号也出港了，船身破开海水，朝着夕阳航去。

巴基把斗篷拉紧了一些，他穿着一身轻便的猎装，能抛开那些繁复驳杂的礼服真是让人心情愉快。悬垂在海上的夕阳热辣辣的，非常刺眼，他朝阴凉处挪了挪，背后的仓库大门死闭，里头隐约传来呜呜的呻吟声。巴基假装自己什么也没听见。

远处，一个书记员打扮的人突然跑来，他与欢庆的人群丝毫不搭调，大汗淋漓的脸上写满了紧张和焦虑。码头卫兵拦下他，他急得大喊大叫，手舞足蹈地解释着什么。巴基不动声色地朝那边靠了靠，站到游行队伍附近，侧耳倾听。

“求求您，这真的是急件，施密特阁下必须知道这个消息！”

“抱歉先生，海蓝石号已经出港了。”

“可你们一定有别的办法，用别的船，现在还能追上他们——”

背后传来扭打的声音，巴基斜瞟一眼，是书记员试图冲破两个卫兵的阻拦进入码头。“先生，先生！我的佩剑可不长眼睛，现在没有任何人能进出码头！”

“您讲讲道理，求您！”

“可谁也没办法追上出港的船不是吗。如果这封信真的十万火急，您可以交给我们码头分队代为转交，保证海蓝石号一入港就送上去。”

“你们、你们——”书记员气急败坏道，“施密特阁下会让你们丢饭碗的！天啊，这可怎么办，施密特阁下会气疯的……”

说完，他哼哼唧唧、一步三回头地转身走了，巴基看到他把信件塞到斜跨的公文包里。围观游行的市民把街道挤得水泄不通，倒霉的书记员显然没办法快速离开。他一边拨开人群一边咒骂，从巴基身边经过时，他突然被什么东西绊了一下，险些跌倒。

但他很快捂着公文包站了起来，摇摇晃晃地前行。巴基与他错身而过，现在正大步流星朝着码头仓库走去。与来时不同，他的斗篷夹缝里多了一封信。儿时习得的技能可一点也没退步，巴基觉得以那个书记员的白痴程度，他恐怕还得过上十几分钟才会觉察。

他推开仓库门，回身锁上，无视绑在屋子中央呻吟不止的那个男人，巴基立刻拆开信封检阅。上头只有短短几行字，字迹潦草，显然是匆忙写下的：亚历山大·皮尔斯今天下午四点被人发现死于自家客厅内，死因是心脏骤停。现场没有其他人，管家证实皮尔斯今天没有任何会客安排，考虑其年龄和健康情况，初步判断为突发疾病死亡。

另外，我发现皮尔斯的办公桌上有一叠合约，内容是将其两成产权转交给罗杰斯，经确认合约已生效。皮尔斯的孩子都不在兰加斯，财产继承人目前不明。

信到此就结束了，看来施密特的线人也没本事查出更多。巴基随手烧掉了信件，朝着被捆绑那人轻笑一声：“皮尔斯死了。”

对方发出一连串愤怒的咕哝，他的嘴被布条封住，无法出声。“施密特把你派过来杀我的时候，想过会有这种可能吗？朗姆洛。”

对方扭动得更厉害了，连带着绑住他的椅子都开始吱嘎作响。他本来按照施密特的安排出门，假装送巴基离开兰加斯，没想到巴基像早有准备似的等在那里。接着他被扔到这间废弃仓库，眼睁睁看着巴基一改先前的颓废行径，笑得像个阴谋得逞的老狐狸。

他幸灾乐祸地瞅着朗姆洛，围着他转了几圈。“想知道这是怎么一回事吗，”他抱臂胸前，乐呵呵地接下朗姆洛恶毒的眼神，“对了，我这里还有一封信，不妨给你看看。”

他果然从怀里拿出另一封信，右手一抖，信纸哗啦一声展开了。巴基凝视信上的字迹时，朗姆洛亲眼看到他的表情变了，变得不再那么流里流气像个小痞子，而是专注、温和甚至还有一点痴迷。窗外透过来夕阳的光辉，将信纸照得几乎半透明。朗姆洛眯起双眼，他最先看到底端的落款，写着“SGR”三个字母。

SGR，SGR……操，他知道是谁了。

朗姆洛不想再看了，可视线好像不受控制一样顺着字迹往上移。都是些令人作呕的情话，中途提到了计划，还提到了施密特和皮尔斯的名字。该死，朗姆洛再次挣扎起来，巴基瞥了他一眼，收回笑容，目光让人不寒而栗，他盯着朗姆洛看了五秒，接着，他抽出了自己的短剑。

“你跟了我那么多年，我本来是很舍不得你的，”巴基说，“可惜你是施密特的人。”

手起剑落，血液在衣服上晕开，缓缓滴入地板的缝隙。巴基抛下短剑，走向窗边，海蓝石号已经融入暮色，渐渐看不到了。这一刻他的心很空，狂喜和兴奋渐渐从心口退下，他闭上眼，开始默念史蒂夫的名字。

“快了。”他说，不禁回忆起匆匆流逝的十年岁月，无数次商讨，无数个计划不断推翻重来，无数次逢场作戏，虚意逢迎，无数次刀口舔血，生死一线。

“就快了，史蒂夫。”

* * *

 

“首先，我觉得你这个计划不错。”

“嗯哼。”

“但是我认为应该由我在兰加斯扎根，我对这鬼地方更熟悉，而且我跟你不同，史蒂夫，我看起来就是那种撒谎成性满腹坏水的小混蛋——别打断我，我知道你跟我一样坏，但是你天生就长得像个知识分子。兰加斯更适合我，放心，有了老杂种的教导，还有我自己摸索的本事，我肯定能在帮派里闯出个名堂。”

“好吧，巴基，算你嘴皮子利索，我说不过你，”史蒂夫微微叹了口气，“那么我出城，把自己锻炼得足够像样的时候再回来。对了，我需要一个合适的说辞，等未来我们两个斗得头破血流的时候，得让别人知道我们是怎么决裂的。”

“那简单，我想想……对了，你想不想当公爵的私生子？”

“我都当过该死的塔玛王朝的二五仔剑客了，私生子算什么？”

“那更简单了，还记得那场全城皆知的大火吗，从此你就是火场里的幸存者，你父母没有死于瘟疫，那是你瞎编的，然后……然后现在，你得知了真相，发现我才是那个纵火犯，我们的老杂种也是知情人，于是你和我决裂，大吵了三天三夜，然后在夕阳下决斗——哦好吧，决斗蠢爆了。那我们在夕阳下分别，临走前互相辱骂对方祖宗十八代，并扬言再见面的时候要把对方的眼珠子挖出来——这样如何？”

“好吧，巴克，”史蒂夫大笑着搂住他的肩膀，“如果有朝一日你想当编剧的话，记得提醒我对你所有的剧目敬而远之。”

“去你的吧。”

……

史蒂夫跳窗进来的时候，巴基先是吓了一跳，但很快冷静下来：“嘿，头发不错。”

史蒂夫把头发染成了棕色，还留了胡须，一看就是为了掩人耳目：“谢谢。我在跟一个商队旅行，只在兰加斯停留一天。你呢？”

“像坨狗屎，每天都在被人踢来踢去。”巴基回答，他观察四周，没问题，到早上之前他们都是安全的，“不管那些了。我们是先去床上还是先商量下一步行动？”

“为什么不一起来呢？”

史蒂夫微笑，下一秒他们立刻扑向对方，疯狂地吻在一起。巴基的住所狭窄逼仄，作为环礁帮的骨干，没人知道他为什么坚持要单独住在这么偏的地方。答案只有他自己清楚，史蒂夫随时可能来，他要他们每一次会面都足够安全和隐秘。

史蒂夫急切地撕扯着他的衣服，巴基则拼命亲吻对方，生怕耽搁一秒。等他们都剥个精光，史蒂夫低下头给他做口活，做到一半才说：“对了，我搞到传闻中的那种黑炼金药了，接触过后只会觉得胸闷，四十八小时后才死亡，你觉得怎么用比较好？”

“还不清楚。你觉得拿来对付皮尔斯那个老混球怎么样？他的年纪正合适。”

“或许可行，我们得好好想想。施密特还盯着你吗？”

“他弄来个叫朗姆洛的家伙，还以为我不知道他的底细，”说着，巴基把史蒂夫拉起来，让他们可以一边接吻一边套弄彼此的下身，“一切都在按计划进行……天啊，我爱死你的手了，别停——等我坐上大佬之位的那天，你记得回来。”

“当然，亲爱的，我保证。”

……

夜晚，巴基假借醉酒支开朗姆洛，独自来到酒馆后面。史蒂夫已经等在那里，看样子他们交谈的时间不能超过三十秒。巴基快步走过去，借着昏暗的月光，他确定史蒂夫能看见他的暗号。

“去斗技场。”他用手势说，“我会搞定合成兽。”

史蒂夫立刻会意，他同样用难以觉察的手势告诉巴基他已经准备好了。他们擦肩而过，没有引起任何注意。

五天后，巴基在皮尔斯的斗技场上看到了史蒂夫的身影，假装对此倍感惊惧。奇美拉不是史蒂夫的对手，皮尔斯诅咒史蒂夫给合成兽下毒，然而他不知道的是，早在斗技开始之前，巴基避开眼线溜进准备间，往合成兽的食物里掺了东西。

之后，他若无其事地回到看台，应下皮尔斯的邀请。第二天，他在自己地盘上公报私仇，栽赃几个他早就看不顺眼的倒霉蛋。施密特要他联手对付皮尔斯，他愉快地应下来，让朗姆洛成为跑腿的传话人。眼线一走，他就去约定的地方等待，果不其然，史蒂夫的书信送了过来。

巴基展开信件，史蒂夫说他已经成功进入皮尔斯的书房，将他的宝贵鹅毛笔调换成了事先淬毒的伪造品。皮尔斯只会在签署重要文件的时候用这支笔，在他们的预想之中，那是送他下地狱的最好时机。另外，史蒂夫还告诉巴基，考西港的巡逻队事件出自他之手，巡逻队长名为山姆威尔逊，做这些只是为了还他一个人情。

“情报太少？”巴基露出微笑，伸手抚摸落款的“SGR”，仿佛摩挲挚爱的脸颊，“一点也不少。”

……

“你这个小骗子，”史蒂夫躺在床上亲吻巴基的脸颊，喃喃出声，“特地叫我来，我还以为有什么大事。”

“只是庆祝我们的阶段性胜利。嘘，小点声，做爱的时候完全不说话，做完了你反倒唠叨起来了？”

护卫队的灯光从窗外闪过，近来巴基加强了警戒，因为他必须对史蒂夫“担惊受怕”。灯光照进屋内，巴基用毯子压住史蒂夫的脑袋，直到脚步声远去。

“我们像在偷情。”史蒂夫轻声发笑，蠕动的嘴唇弄的他的胸口很痒。巴基把人捞起来，送上一个警告的眼神。

好吧，不出声。史蒂夫撇撇嘴。于是彻底安静下来，他们相拥无眠，交流手段只剩下口型和手势。史蒂夫握住巴基的右手，把他的手掌轻轻覆在自己嘴上。他的气息湿漉漉的，巴基感觉到他说：“我想你。”

“你还想不想好好演戏了，”巴基用眼神警告他，“我们是敌人。”

史蒂夫笑了，又一次吻住巴基。“你说什么就是什么。”他用口型说。

……

操，史蒂夫下手也太没轻重了。

真疼啊。巴基一面蜷曲身体一面想。在场有那么多人，任何一个人看出问题就算玩完。史蒂夫围着他漫步，嘴里说着些威胁的话，巴基左耳进右耳出，反正他知道那都不是真的。周围的叫嚣越来越响，呵，这帮两面三刀的二五仔倒是懂得审时度势。

史蒂夫开始揍他，拳头乍看很重，落到身上就变得轻飘飘的。巴基假模假式地哀嚎，把痛苦和绝望表现得淋漓尽致。这恐怕是他这辈子演技最好的时刻了，如果有戏剧协会的话应该给他颁个奖什么的。后来他被揍到在地上，这几下很重，他们需要血来骗人。史蒂夫拉住他的领口，一张脸凶狠地贴上来，表情扭曲眼睛赤红，恐怕不是装的。

这混蛋八成在自责，自责他们必须演这一出。巴基咧嘴朝他笑了笑，外人看绝对以为是挑衅的疯笑。不过他相信史蒂夫能理解，他在安慰他。

不是你的错。

史蒂夫眼底的哀伤渐渐隐没，他想轻抚巴基的脸，不过中途改道换成重击他的胸口。巴基倒在地上干咳，史蒂夫拧眉望着他，再多看那么几秒他八成就要暴露了。于是他转过身去，在众人的喝彩声中快步离开。

巴基躺在地上，心想如果还有下次的话他坚决不演这个角色。

夜里史蒂夫才回来，他放开了巴基，而巴基已经趁四周无人的时候小憩过一阵。他伸了个懒腰，感觉麻木的四肢渐渐回温。“表现不错，我知道你是有史以来最棒的，”他对史蒂夫说，对方大概不想接下这种恭维，过了好半天才咕哝一句：“行了，巴基，让我看看你的伤。”

“没事，你那几下就像在挠痒痒。”巴基原地蹦了几下活动筋骨，然后他面向史蒂夫，打量对方凝重的眉心，“你还好吧？”

史蒂夫绷着嘴角：“我都还没说这句话，你居然抢着安慰我？”

“你看上去要吃人了。”巴基笑了笑。

史蒂夫这才稍微放松了一点，巴基抱住他的脊背，一点点揉开他绷紧的肌肉。史蒂夫满足地舒了一口气，下巴垫在巴基肩上。巴基轻笑：“只有这种时候我才会意识到你是个比我小一岁的小屁孩。”

“嘿。”史蒂夫发出抗议的咕哝。

拥抱过后，史蒂夫开始帮他处理伤口，时间有限，只是简单做了点应急包扎。“别搞得太明显了，”巴基对他说，“好了，可以了，我该走了。”

“我看着你走。”

“你大可不必——”

“不，我就在上面看着。”史蒂夫执拗地说。

巴基耸了耸肩，果然，到了他走的时候，史蒂夫一直在上面看着。等他猫着腰转过街角，最后一次回头，还能感觉到窗口若隐若现的目光。

……

又是一封信，难道事情出了差错？

回到安全地带以后，巴基立刻展开那封信，匆匆看完开头几行，他就开始一面骂史蒂夫蠢货一面感到耳根发烫。该死的，都三十岁的人了，还一天情呀爱的，像个情窦初开的小姑娘。

“你还好吗，巴基，老实说我有点被你吓到了，才决定写这封信，在马车上偷偷交给你。你没事吧，我总在担心我是不是下手太重了，之前在巷道里伏击你，你对我说‘我们一定要这样吗’，我发誓那时我真的懵了，一时间竟不知道你是真的在指责我，还是逢场作戏。

“我倒是不担心施密特和朗姆洛，他们的脑子只会被你耍得团团转，只是答应我，别太委屈自己。我和皮尔斯接触了几次，一切顺利。计划照常进行，只不过还不够快。说来可笑，我们筹备了十年，到了最后几周我却失去耐心了，我只希望时间能快一些，再快一些，好让我重新拥你入怀。

“你肯定在笑话我了，我能想象出你那臭屁的表情。好吧，巴基，我得承认，计划走到这一步，我竟然对兰加斯城没什么兴趣了。巴基，我是那么想你，怀念我们还在一起的时光。有时候我会在想，如果我们没有出生在恶臭之地，如果我们见面的时候不是孤儿和小偷，一切会不会有另一种发展？不过我依然庆幸，即便环境恶劣如此，上天却给了我们相遇的可能——

混蛋。巴基轻笑。这家伙应该去当个诗人。

“——每每想到这里，我就忘了那点怀疑，全身心投入骗局里。所幸，未来值得我们期待。

陪你到最后。

SGR.”

 

尾声

 

烟花在遥远的地平线上绽开，远方的海水渐次亮起一团绯红的反光，绚烂迷人。海蓝石号已经完全远离了港口，兰加斯成了天幕一角的暗影，要不是偶尔绽开几个烟花，它几乎和苍茫的海水融为一体，彻底消失在海平线上。

船只依然在顺风航行，但舵手却已经不知所踪。合成兽的啸叫震耳欲聋，施密特和他的亲信都被绑在桅杆底部，嘴里塞着布团。史蒂夫和山姆碰了碰拳，后者笑道：“这下轮到你欠我人情了，罗杰斯。”

“我会想办法还的。”史蒂夫朝他行了个礼。

假扮成船员的巡逻队员已全数撤离，整条船即将变成合成兽肆虐的屠戮场。史蒂夫和山姆是最后撤离的，如果可以的话，他想留下来欣赏海蓝石号沉没的美好景观，但时间不等人，兰加斯城还有一堆烂摊子还没收拾。他们跳上救生船，张开船帆，史蒂夫最后回了一次头，海蓝石号上的兽吼响彻云霄，中间夹杂着一声人类的吼叫。

“罗杰斯——”

那隐约是施密特的声音，也许是合成兽帮他弄掉了嘴里的布团，至于有没有顺带咬断他的四肢，那就不知道了。施密特的声音饱含痛苦，濒死之人也发不出如此恐怖的嘶叫，“罗杰斯！我不会放过你的！罗杰斯——”

救生船渐渐远离，他的声音越来越空洞，像是暗无天日的深井底部发出来的扭曲回音。海风袭来，吼叫戛然而止。一头通体黑亮的奇美拉站在船舷，摇头甩着血珠。

山姆心有余悸地嘀咕道：“它们都不会游泳吧？”

“不会，而且这些都是合成兽，没有食物的话也活不长。”

山姆松了口气，“那帮怪物真难伺候，很高兴我终于摆脱他们了，不过罗杰斯，”他转朝身边的金发男人，“我很好奇，你是怎么把那么多头合成兽运上海蓝石号的，我在码头混了这么久，知道那帮守船人的眼睛有多毒。”

“只需要一批海运人员，一点故弄玄虚，和一张签名而已。”史蒂夫微笑，他从怀里取出一张羊皮纸展示给山姆看。那是特别制造的纸张，史蒂夫花了大价钱才从一个机关匠人手里买到。第一层是兰加斯城的出关申请，大约占了纸面三分之二，唯独没有覆盖到底下的签名和印章。只需把这一层揭掉，真正的内容才暴露出来，是一张押运证明。

“可以啊，老兄，”山姆不由赞叹，“又是谁帮你和施密特骗来了这个？”

“一个朋友。”

“你一直念叨的那个？”

史蒂夫扫他一眼，山姆适时住了口，耸耸肩摆了个无奈的手势。救生船在兰加斯城郊靠岸，史蒂夫和山姆分别后立刻往城区赶。节日已经结束了，全城都在安谧的沉眠之中。他在港口的长椅上找到了巴基，对方懒洋洋地坐着，一手搭在椅背上。路灯把他的侧脸映得半明半昧，他夹着烟卷，缓慢而长久地呼出一口烟雾。

史蒂夫在他旁边坐下，巴基没看他，只长久地凝望着黑沉沉的夜空。史蒂夫揉了揉鼻子，想说点什么，巴基却突然往他肩上一靠。他身上的气息安稳极了，史蒂夫的心跳渐渐平静下来，他把手轻轻搭在巴基腰上，好像一个梦游者终于找到了归处。

太阳还没升起来，灰蓝色的天空变幻着颜色，曙色苍茫，空气里弥漫着破晓时的寒气。良久，巴基才把目光收回来，缓缓开口。

“赢了。”

他说的是一个肯定句。

“是的。”

他们四目相对，同时微笑起来。巴基勾住史蒂夫的脖子，对方立刻会意，倾身上前吻住他。这一吻就没玩没了，像醉酒一样飘飘欲仙。巴基带着笑意好不容易推开史蒂夫，对方又不依不饶地凑上来，衔住他的嘴唇反复厮磨。

“我们还有一大堆事要做呢，”巴基无奈地笑道，“得编个故事糊弄我那些帮派——现在是你的帮派了，皮尔斯那里也是一团乱，我看他那些鸡零狗碎的果园和田产被人瓜分的差不多了，赌场这个大头还没人敢碰。我今天就去探探情况。”

“嗯。”

“施密特的死讯不出一个月就会传到皇都，他们会派新的执政官过来，到时候我们是架空他还是拉他入伙还待商议，坦白说我信不过别人，后者不是很想考虑，你拉来一个威尔逊就够让我头疼的了。”

“嗯。”

“我还要给自己想个留在你身边的身份，顾问不错，就说你对兰加斯城还不熟悉，决定留我一命。我们在外人面前还得维持一阵互看不顺眼的态度，不用太长，等我们把知道真相的人慢慢处理干净，或者想方设法逼他们再也不敢开口……”

“嗯。”

“我还在城外藏了两个私生子，一个男孩一个女孩，都到了上学的年纪。他们的母亲是个特别迷人的金发女郎，蓝眼，身材前凸后翘——”

“等等？！”

巴基拍腿大笑，笑得前仰后合：“对不起，最后这个是逗你玩的。”

史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，巴基一直笑一直笑，笑得整个人趴在史蒂夫腿上，好像这辈子都没这么开心过。史蒂夫想把他拉起来，他就跟没了骨头似的往下坠。后来史蒂夫没办法了，双手托着他的肩膀，硬是把他抱进了一个柔情似水的深吻里。

在他们身后，太阳轰然升起，哗啦一下一大片阳光就像绸缎似的抖开了，铺得海面金光灿烂。还有很多事情要做，很多戏要演，数不尽的尔虞我诈，阴谋算计。所幸他们从未分离，无论往昔，还是将来。

 

END

 

 


End file.
